


Lustful Darkness

by coolbattlegirl



Series: Agonizing Desires [1]
Category: Lust for Darkness, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Angst, Baby, Bondage, Cult, Cult leader building a harem as he go, Cults, DreamMare - Freeform, Error Sans - Freeform, Error x Ink - Freeform, Error x Lust, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Abortion, Horror, Horror wants his husband back, Horror x Lust - Freeform, Horrorlust - Freeform, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I'll tag as I go, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ink, Kidnapping, Killer x Nightmare, Lust, Lust x Horror - Freeform, Missing Persons, Nightmare, Nightmare x Dream, Poor Horror, Poor Lust, Poor everyone at this point, Puzzles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sans x Sans - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Sex, Sex Machines, Sex Toys, dream - Freeform, error, ink sans - Freeform, jesus christ-, killer, killer sans, literally everything that is related to sex, lots and lots of sex toys, lust for darkness - Freeform, need more lust for darkness, need to write this dark shit, ships, traveling to different dimension, yep lots of sex machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: Horror finally receives word from his missing husband Lust, a year after he was kidnapped.Determined to find his beloved husband, Horror arrives at the address he had been given.Seems like something darker is at play. And it looks like "He" isn't about to let Horror win.(Inspired by the horror game "Lust for Darkness")
Relationships: Horror x lust, Lust x Horror, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Agonizing Desires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688155
Comments: 76
Kudos: 73





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited 0v0)

“Sweetie, please calm down…” Lust said calmly to his furious husband. Horror snapped his head to look at him. His red eye shined with fury and murder.   
“Calm down? CALM DOWN?!” Screeched Horror as he grabbed both of Lust’s shoulder and shook him. “How can you say that after you just told me someone followed you?!” Lust sighed and gently cupped his husband's cheek. A gentle smile on his face. While he was happy that Horror was concerned for him, he was getting concerned that he might end up hurting himself. Lust gently pried the hands off his shoulders and stared into the red-eye light.   
“You know I can take care of myself, sweetie.” Lust reassured him. Horror looks at Lust not fully trusting him on the matter. Figures. It's not every day you hear about your loved one is being followed. How should he help ease Horrors' worry? An idea popped into Lust's head, and he smiled.   
"If it helps... I'll do the day shift instead of the night shift." Horror perked up a bit at the idea. It was safer than doing the night shift, and Lust would be able to get more sleep. Slowly Horror nodded at the suggestion.   
"Yeah... I would like that." Lust threw his arms around Horror and happily kissed him.  
"I love you, Horror!"   
.  
.  
.  
Lust had talked to his boss about changing his shift, and the good news was his shifts were changed! The bad news... he would have to finish this last night shift. Well... he would be able to handle one last night shift. Lust twirled around in the changing room a happy smile on his face. But that was beside the exciting news that he couldn't wait to tell Horror about tonight! Bringing a hand he touched the purple echo that was formed on his stomach. Lust could faintly feel the magic that was forming. He was the happiest skeleton in the world! No... the entire MULTIVERSE! He wanted to run around and scream it to the world. Horror would be so happy with the news! He could already picture the reaction on his husband's face. Lust let out a giggle as he threw on his coat. Oh, he just couldn't wait to get back home!  
.  
.  
.  
Lust's heels echoed down the empty streets. It was strange that no one on the street, as it was usually busy here. But Lust thought nothing of it. That was until he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Lust spun around and saw... "No one..." he murmured to himself. W-was he imagining things now? Maybe he was more concerned about being followed then he originally thought. Scanning the area once more before he resumed his trip home.   
"It's probably just my nerves." Lust thought to himself, trying to comfort himself. And then there it was again. The footsteps had returned. And to Lust's now growing terror it had gotten closer. Lust quicked his pace, and the footsteps copied. Panic now started to grip Lust as the pace of the footsteps got faster. He... he had to call Horror. Not slowing down for one second Lust fished his phone out from his pocket. Thank the stars that he put Horror on speed dial.  
*Ring*  
Please pick up...  
*Ring*  
Please Horror...  
*Ring*  
I need you-  
"Heya Lust. You almost home?"  
"OhmygodHorror-!" Lust almost burst into tears at the sound of Horror's voice.   
"W-woah Lust calm down." Horror paused before continuing, "What's wrong?"  
"Horror... someones... Someone's following me." Lust turned sharply to the nearest convenience store hoping that the stalker would not go after him with someone else around him.  
"I-I'm scared."   
"..."  
"H-Horror? A-are you still there?"   
"Where are you?" Horror growled through the phone.  
"I-I'm at xxx street." Lust quickly whispered into the phone, "I-I'm heading into a convenience store."   
"Okay good. Hang on pumpkin. I'll be there soon." Horror told Lust as he grabbed his jacket off of the hanger.   
"I love you, Lust." Lust cracked a tiny small at the words.  
"I love you-"  
*THUD*   
The next thing Horror heard made his blood go cold. A blood-curdling scream came from Lust as the stalker yanked him by the arm causing him to drop both his phone and his bag.  
"LET GO OF ME!" he screamed as he desperately struggled against the other, but to no avail. The captor let out a small hissed and then covered a cloth over Lust's mouth.   
And   
Then  
Everything  
Went  
Dark...


	2. A Planned out Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust wakes up in a cell and it appears that the kidnapper has a date planned out for him and Lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> Implied Rape (at the end of the chapter)

Lust slowly came too. Where was he? He looked around and noticed that he was in a cell. That had numerous lighted-up small candles littered on the stone floor. And then it hit him. The footsteps. Calling Horror. The struggle. Oh, my stars. He'd been kidnapped. Lust looked around in hopes to find his bag, but it seems that his captor must have left it on the streets. He should probably find a way out before his kidnapper came back. Lust made his way towards the wooden desk and immediately noticed a rose in a glass vase, a letter, and a small wooden box. A rose symbolized love and romance. He didn't know if he should be disgusted at the tiny detail. He then picked up the letter and examined it. On it was his name. Written in fancy gold letters. Carefully he opened the envelope and, then he gently slipped the letter out. The entire letter was written in neat cursive. 

"How fancy..." Lust murmured to himself before reading the letter.

" Dear Lust,

Pardon my methods of retrieving you, as I am so excited now that I finally have you in my grasp. I knew I had to have you after I saw you sitting in the moonlight. The way your eyes shined that night, I shall never forget that moment. It has been forever burned into my mind. I was furthered wowed by your tremendous singing skills. I do hope to hear you sing for me, and for only me now. I have watched you for so long now... I could never seem to stray far from you. I felt incomplete whenever I was not in your presence. But not to worry beloved! I have taken care of our problem! I do hope you are ready for our date.

With everlasting love,

-E

P.S.

Follow the candles for our date."

Lust had to reframe himself from tearing the letter into tiny pieces at that very moment. But what concerned him was the mention of a "date."

"Date? What date?" He whispered to himself. He didn't like the sound of it. What date had his kidnapper plan out for him? He didn't think he wants to know. Lust took and deep breath and reached for the wooden box. Judging by the rattle that sounded out when he picked it up. He was guessing a key. Stars please let it be a key. And to his most wonderful surprise, it was a key! Lust hurried and inserted it into the cells keyhole and to his delight, it fit. Unlocking it he opened the door-which let out an unpleasant creak- and paused. Their outside of the cell was a trail of candles that led down the hallway. This made him hesitate. Now he found it strange that they would give him the key to unlocking his cell. Did this have to do with the so-called "date" that had been planned out for him? He... he didn't like this. He wanted to go home. He wanted to lie in Horror's arms where it was safe. He wanted to eat his cooking. He wanted to tell Horror that he loved him. Lust brought up his hand and saw the ring that Horror had put on his finger. He smiled and kissed it. He could do this. If he wanted to go home, then he would have to be brave. Brave for both Horror and their unborn child. Lust then stepped out of the cell. 

.

.

.

He had followed the candles all the way to be greeted by two doors that had golden frames. Unfortunately, his kidnapper blocked all the other turns, only allowing him to follow the path of candles. Which only brought the crushing reality onto him even more. He was stuck here. Quickly Lust shook the thought out of his head.

"Now's not the time to give up!" As he stepped closer towards the twin doors they swung open and the lights turned on in the room. Lust well... he froze. Not from the numerous candles and flowers, or the red king-sized bed. No. It was from the torture looking sex machines. Oh hell no. No, he shouldn't... he definitely should not be here. He wanted to be anywhere but here. ANYWHERE BUT HERE. Lust staggered into the room he clutched his chest as he got a good look at the contraptions. He started to hyperventilate. Deep breaths. Take a deep breath, Lust. C-calm down. He had to calm down. H-he couldn't. His knees suddenly felt weak he couldn't understand how he was still standing. After a few moments, Lust finally got his breathing under control. H-he should look for clues. Anything that could be useful in getting him out of this place. Sure, he was a stripper and all, but he was a stripper, not a prostitute. A stripper. **NOT** a prostitute. Just some people didn't understand that he supposes. Lust tried to keep his eyes away from the machines. He didn't want to look at them. Quickly Lust went for the big chest and without hesitation opened it. Slowly he pulled out a large dildo. 

"..." And then he slowly put back the item in its place. He didn't have anything against them! In fact, Horror and he has used them before in the bedroom. He just... he didn't want to think about what the mysterious person could be planning. Turning to look at the entrance that he came from he noticed a shelf. And the shelf contained books and a few masks. Huh... he wondered what the purpose the masks held. Before he could think any further an oddly shaped statue caught his attention. Lust picked it up and examined it with an interest. He knew that he should be looking for a way out, but this statue... looked vaguely like a... vagina. Maybe he was wrong... because it now kinda looked like a beetle the more he stared at it. Maybe it wasn't supposed to have a particular shape. Lust set down the metal figure. Deciding that he should probably search around more when he suddenly heard the floorboard creak. And it wasn't from him. Lust spun around to be met with a masked skeleton monster. The masked monster struck Lust with across the face, sending him crashing head-first into the side of the bed. Everything was blurry and he was faintly aware of the purple tears falling from his face. His skull throbbed from the impacted. Still, in his state, he saw the blurry figure start making their way towards him.

No...get away... get away from him! Lust scooted away from the monster, well at least he tried to. But in his distorted state, he knew it was useless. Strong arms lifted him up from the wooden floor and set him down onto the bed. It was surprisingly soft and judging from the touch of the fabric. He was guessing it was made out of silk. And fine silk in fact. Suddenly he felt a hand stroke his cheek tenderly. He would have liked it if they hadn't belonged to the one that kidnapped him. 

Lust weakly smacked the hand away. Resulting in a chuckle from the monster on top of him.

"Don't... don't touch me..." he whispered. He wanted to go home. He wanted... he wanted Horror. More tears slipped down his cheeks as his soul yearned for his husband. Why him? Why... why did it have to be him? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! He heard the monster shush him gently. They were whispering gentle words to him. Ones that didn't seem to match the ruthless strength that had been shown earlier.

"Shh... Don't cry." they cooed at him softly.

And then Lust's froze when he felt a hand trail down his spine, and then halt at his lumbar. No... no, stop it... stop touching him! Stop it! He didn't want it! Lust thrashed around attempting to throw them off of him. But when their hand placed itself onto his stomach he froze. Not daring to move or even breathe. 

"P-please..." He chocked out. Don't hurt his baby. Please don't hurt them. T-they haven't even been born yet. The monster grinned at Lust, before slowly removing their mask. They set it down on the nightstand. Oh, they were going to have fun. 

And Lust screamed as their bodies became one.

.

.

.

"I love you Horror...and I will love you for eternity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Comments and advice are welcomed. Don't be shy! I don't bite UwU)  
> Might update again today if I feel motivated and inspired again!


	3. A Letter Received and a Rescue Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror finally receives word from his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> None
> 
> Wow another update!

One year later...

  
*Ring*

  
Horror groaned and forced himself to get out of bed. 

*Ring*

He walked down the living room and picked up the phone.   
"What." He growled out. He wasn't in the mood. He just wants to be left alone. To cry... to mourn for his loss.   
"..." nobody answered. Angered he slammed the phone back down on the receiver. Horror seized the nearest object-which turned out to be a picture frame- and was about to hurl it onto the ground when he realized, which picture frame he had grabbed. Oh, stars... he was just about to destroy their wedding photo.   
"I-I'm so sorry pumpkin." He fell to his knees as he stared at the photo. There he was with Lust. They were both smiling at the camera. Horror looked down at his wedding ring and allowed for a single tear to slip from his eye socket. Just as Horror was about to drown in sorrow the phone rang again.

*Ring*

Quickly he wiped away the tears and quickly picked up the receiver. "What do you want?" he hissed into the phone.   
"Check the mail."  
*Click*  
It seems like the person hung up. Horror set the phone down confused. Check the mail? He shuffled towards the front door just in time to see an envelope be slid into the house. Horror carefully picked it up. It had to address or name on the envelope. He found this a bit strange. Cautiously he opened the letter. Unfolding the neatly folded letter he took one look at the handwriting and froze. That handwriting... it... he could recognize that handwriting anywhere. He never thought he would see it again. His husbands writing... Lust's handwriting. Horror quickly began to read the letter.   


"Dear Horror,  
I can't imagine what must be going through right now. But this will end... just trust me. I know how this sounds, but there is no other way really. I need you to go to XXXX property. And you must be there tonight at midnight. Please don't inform the police. It will ruin everything and "He" will know that I sent a letter to you. Once you arrive at the estate I need you to go to the garden. Waiting there is another letter.  
Forever yours,  
-L"

  
Horror's hands trembled after he finished reading the letter. He couldn't believe it. Lust was alive. He was alive... tears fell down from his sockets. He couldn't... his pumpkin was alive! After a year of his kidnapping... Lust was alive! He was overjoyed with the news. He... he had to go! But... why didn't Lust want him to contact the police? Horror thought about the "help" the police had done when his husband went missing. They didn't do shit. They searched for a week and called it off. Horror shook in rage at the memory. He couldn't go to the police... what help could they do? He was going to do this alone. But first, he had to find out the coordinates to the estate Lust had mentioned in his letter. Horror went to the study room and turned his computer on.   
Typing in the address that was in the letter, Horror quickly found the location. Closing his desktop he seized his car keys and drove off into the night.   
.  
.  
.  
Horror closed the car door and looked around. The GPS said it was here. That probably meant that the mansion was off the main road. He made his way into the forest searching... hunting for the mansion. And to his luck. He found it. Horror instantly noticed a couple of humans and monsters patrolling the area.   
"Seems like they don't want any unexpected guests." He thought to himself. Easy. He knew how to avoid getting spotted back in the underground. And this would be child play. Horror crept around the premise searching for the garden. Along the way, he took note of the... very intriguing statues that he came across. And by intriguing, he meant the nude statues. Well... he supposes that everyone can have different tastes in art. Horror then stumbled across a small clearing. And on a tree stump was a small candle, a box, a mask, and a letter. Quickly making his way over to the stump he promptly picked up the letter. It was indeed another letter from Lust.

"Stars, I hope you're reading this. I'm worried that something might happen to you. Please take care. Those are dangerous people... don't raise any suspicion. They identify people at the gate, so if you put on the robe and the mask you should be safe. Alas... here comes the worst part. I couldn't get my hands on an invitation to the celebration. They are going to check them again at the entrance. I hope you can find some other way of entering the mansion. I know how this all sounds. I know this is crazy. But you must make it. I'm sorry sweetie. Please get inside. After you do... find me. Follow me carefully. I'll be wearing a purple gown.  
Love,  
-L"

Horror set the letter down and turned to look at the objects. Guess he would have to put them on. Clutching the mask he put it on, before opening the box. Inside was a pair of blue robes. He didn't want to put it on... but he would have to. He put them on and examined them.   
"... I guess they will do..." He didn't feel like himself that much with the garments on. Now, all that he had left to do was to find a letter. He saw some cars earlier... maybe he will get lucky and find a letter in one.   
After searching numerous cars for a letter he finally found one that had been left inside.   
"Guess it's my lucky day." It was addressed to someone called Chara... well he hopes they won't mind him "borrowing" their letter.  
Storing the letter in his inventory he made his way towards the gate where another masked monster stood.   
"Our will is for you to present your invitation." They spoke to him.   
Pulling the letter out of his inventory he showed them the letter.  
"Here you go." The monster looked at the letter before nodding.  
"Welcome among us. The XXXX mansion stands open before you."  
There was no turning back now. And with those final thoughts, Horror entered the manor.   
.  
.  
.  
He was greeted by a grand foyer. It looks almost like a ballroom in fact. He saw many masked humans and monsters talking in the room. Waiting for the ceremony to begin. Okay, don't draw any attention or suspicion. Just like Lust had mentioned. He had to stay on the low. He was fine with that. He was able to do that. Horror started to the stairs there wasn't really anything to check in the foyer. There were mostly bookshelves and more people. He was beginning to think that this was a cult. Which would mean his husband had been kidnapped by a cult. His fury started to well up inside of him, but he forced himself to push it back down. He tried a door, but it was locked. As he made his way down the hall he noticed a door that had been left open. Horror peeked in.   
"No one." Looking around the hallway he saw no one around him. Guess that means he can snoop in the office for a bit. Closing the door behind him he started to search the office. Nothing useful. Guess he could the other door in the office now. Horror grabbed the door handle and to surprise it was locked.   
"Guess they don't want people snooping in that room." He thought. Just as he was about to leave the room, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw a cultist behind him.  


"You should turn back now... the ceremony is about to begin." Said the masked monster. They wore a light brown scarf and through the uncovered parts in their outfit, Horror saw black thin lines. A tattoo maybe?   
"Yeah... thanks." He mumbled to the skeleton. Horror could feel their stare as he left the room. Horror turned the corner and froze. No... it's... Horror watched as a skeleton monster in a purple grown went into a different hallway.   
"L-Lust?" He whispered softly. H-he had to follow him! Horror quickly turned the corner he saw his husband take. His footsteps echoed as he searched for any sign of his beloved. Where did he go? Horror came across a room that had nude sculptures and books. But he paid no attention to them. He turned left and found himself in another hallway. There were lots of doors, and at the end of the hallway was a birdcage. Horror tried the first door it was locked. He tried the next door. It was locked. Finally, he reached the door at the end of the hallway and this door wasn't locked. Slowly he opened it and was greeted to the sight of a bedroom. The bad had expensive red silk sheets. The walls were covered in paints. And in the corner was a vanity that had perfumes on them and a vase full of flowers. The room also came with a balconey, but that wasn't what shocked Horror. No... the smell of the perfumes and the sight of the paintings... they were...  


"Those paintings... perfumes. Lust lives here?" Horror stumbled into the room in shock. It can't be... it couldn't be. Horror closed the door and began to search the room. He opened the big chest and was greeted by three objects. An enormous dildo, a smaller dildo, and a ring that was shaped like a snake. Quickly he closed it. Nope. The entire mansion has sex-related objects already. He didn't need to see anymore. He walked over to the vanity and searched it. Nothing important really. There were two perfume bottles and a silver teacup, but nothing that piqued his interest. He picked up a perfume bottle that was set on the nightstand and sniffed it.   
"Lust's favorite perfume..." He could recognize it anywhere... no... maybe it's just a coincidence. But deep down... he knew it wasn't.  
After he set the perfume bottle down he picked up... a puzzle? It seems like he had to move the tiles and create an image. Sounds easy enough. Horror fiddled around with the tiles until he heard a popping sound come from it. It looks like he solved it. Inside was another letter. He wasted no time unfolding it. 

"Horror,  
I know all this is unimaginable for you. I'm just... I'm so sorry... Those are the only words that will have to do for this moment. I can't meet with you at the moment, but please... stay in the mansion and take care. Don't draw any attention to yourself. Everything will work out fine. Look out for my further messages.  
I love you, Sweetie  
-L"

  
Horror laid the letter onto the nightstand. He couldn't believe it... Lust lived here... his husband lived here.   
"At least... at least he's still alive." Lust being alive was all he cared about. That's all that matters. 

  
"That's all that matters..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter UwU)  
> Comments and advice are welcomed! Don't be scared I don't bite!


	4. Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror falls down the rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> Mentions and some sex... 0-0)

"I have to get him out of here..." Determination washed over Horror. Somehow... someway he had to get his husband out of here. No matter what the cost. Horror immediately exited the room. He had to find Lust. Maybe he would be in the foyer. That's were most of the guests were. Entering the room that had statues in it, he went to exit the room only to stop at the sight before him. The exit was... covered in a very dark purple like tendrils. They stretched from the small room that they were emerging from. He definitely knew that this wasn't there before. He didn't know what to do... there was no other way to get to the foyer from this area. Horror peered into the weird room and noticed an object was on a stand in the middle. Horror cautiously went into the room. He lifted the object off of the pedestal and examined it. It... looked like a deformed amalgamate. Setting it down he turned to leave a was stunned to find himself no longer in the strange room. Turning to look at the object he found that there was nothing there anymore. Was he hallucinating now? Had he gone mad? No... no, he knew he wasn't... but... Horror scanned the room and found no evidence that the strange little dimension existed. Maybe he was hallucinating. Horror shook off the strange phenomenon and started to make his way to the foyer again. Horror finally reached the foyer and froze. Everyone was gone. 

"W-where...?" Horror noticed that various robes and gowns laid discarded on the marble floor. Oh stars... this... don't tell him. 

"Please don't tell me this cult is what I think it is." If it was then that would mean Lust was... as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed an entrance that had been covered by a red curtain earlier, had been shifted upwards. Horror steeled himself and made his way into the darkroom. 

The sights that Horror saw would forever be burned into his mind. He wanted to turn right around and leave, but Lust could be in there somewhere. And if he was... he had to get him out. 

"Do it for Lust, Horror." He whispered, "Do it for Lust." Horror forced himself to continue his journey through the room. The smell of sex burned at him. Numerous humans and monsters were having sex with each other. Mostly two partners but some had an extra participant in there as well. Moans and groans rang through the room. The muffled sound of "yeses" and "harder" reached Horror. His breathing started to get ragged from the sights and sound. He... he had to get out of here. Just as Horror was about to reach the exit he suddenly felt a hand on his wrist. Turning around he was met with a skeleton monster. Black tears ran down their cheeks and their lustful smile almost sent a shiver down his spine. 

"Wanna join the fun big guy?" They whispered into his ear(?) small beads of sweat started to form on Horror's skull at their voice. He didn't like that tone. Not one bit. 

"Uh..." What should he say? He didn't know what to say! "What's your name?" Nailed it. 

They raised an eyebrow(?) at him before laughing. 

"Introductions are pointless.... but I suppose I can give you my name." The skeleton wrapped his arms around Horror's neck, bringing their faces close together. 

"Killer is my name." The replied to him. "And yours?" Horror held Killer by the waist and whispered to the other. 

"Name's Horror." He quickly gave the other an unexpected kiss on their cheek. Shocking them long enough for him to pry himself for their hold. Quickly Horror speeds out of the room leaving the stunned Killer. 

"...Aha...ahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Killer screamed out in laughter as he watched Horror's form get smaller and smaller until he was out of sight. Suddenly he felt the familiar cold aura engulf him. Oh my looks like Nightmare got tired of waiting. 

"And why are you laughing?" Growled a low voice. Killer spun around and kissed him. 

"Nothing~! I just met the most adorable monster just now!" He said playfully. "I almost wanted to eat him up." Nightmare chuckled darkly as he pushed Killer onto the carpeted floor. 

"How about I  ** eat ** you up~?" Killer laughed as his neck was attacked by bitemarks. 

"Ahaha~! Fuck me until I see stars Nighty~!" 

.

.

.

Horror finally was able to breathe after leaving the room. The aroma of sex was too strong in there. After taking a breather he looked around the room and found himself in a large ballroom. It was pretty magnificent minus the nudity of the monsters and humans. This room smelled less like sex. "Thank the stars." He thought to himself. Horror pulled himself off the floor with a groan and started walking towards the nearest window. Maybe some fresh air will clear his mind. Horror swung open the grand window took one look outside and was horrified at the sight. Something... was emerging from the sky... and it looked hauntingly familiar to the tendrils that he had seen earlier. 

"Oh, stars... what... what is that thing?" He whispered to himself. Slowly Horror closed the window. Whatever the hell that thing was... it was outside. Which meant he was safe inside... he didn't know where he was safer. Inside where all those sex maniacs were or outside where that... thing was. Horror turned to leave when something caught his eye. It was that dimensional thingy again! He bent down to get a better look at it. It was just like that one he encountered in that room, but this one was embedded into the floor. He trailed a finger across the entrance surprised by the odd warmness that came from it. 

"I'm not hallucinating." He pressed his palm against the portal. "This is real..." Horror was completely transfixed that he didn't notice that he was slowly leaning forward until it was too late.

"?!" Horror lost his balance and fell face-first into the portal.

.

.

.

The Enthralled stared down at the unconscious monster. They had fallen... fallen from up above. What brought this strange skeleton here? Desire? Lust? Or was it love? They placed a gloved hand onto their face. Warm. They were warm. They were freezing but this strange monster was warm. It reminded them of the sun. How long has it been since they last came into contact with someone from above? The skeleton whimpered quietly, startling the Enthralled. They were hurt. Hurt was bad. 

"Not.... good..." They lifted the hurt monster from the ground and gently kissed them on the forehead. Must take care... take care of hurt. The pain must go away.

"Pain... go... away..." they croaked out. With their decision made the Enthralled carried the hurt skeleton deeper into Lust'ghaa. 

.

.

.

Lust sprayed his favorite perfume onto himself and looked into the mirror of his vanity. Gently he touched the glass. His heart eyes were now a mixture of pink and purple.

"I liked the color purple more than pink..." He whispered to himself. He hoped his baby was doing alright. He hasn't seen him since he last fed the child. 

"I wonder if they're hungry..." He thought sadly. Lust closed his eye sockets trying to travel down memory lane.

When he suddenly heard the door open from behind him. He knew who it was. Lust watched through his mirror as they walked up behind him. In their hands were freshly picked roses. It looks like they had another gift for him. 

"Hello, Lust." They whispered to him. "I got you more flowers sweetheart." They stroke Lust's skull lovingly. Lust turned to look at the numerous roses that the other gathered for him. 

"They... they look lovely..." Lust forced the sentence out of his throat. Giving the skeleton monster the best smile he could muster. They beamed down and him and pulled Lust into a passionate kiss. Lust slowly wrapped his arms around their neck. 

He hoped Horror could forgive him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Three updates in one day. I'm impressed with myself!  
> Feel free to comment! I love that people are enjoying this fanfiction that I have created.


	5. A Enthralled Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror gains a guide and possible companion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> None
> 
> I'm on a roll! I feel so motivated. I guess we can expect daily updates.

Horror watched the Enthralled watch him. He woke up to find himself in another dimension. The dimensional realm was dark and cold. The only thing that provided him a light source was the strange glowing purple pedestals. He could feel waves of magic emanating off of the orbs that levitated over the stands. The last thing he remembered was falling into the portal. "My curiosity got the better of me..." thought Horror, "And look where it got me." A foolish mistake got him stuck with a monster. Well, at least he assumes so. The beast before him had those same dark tendrils wrapped around their body. It reminded Horror of the hole that was on his skull. He wondered if they hurt the other. 

"They don't seem really comfortable..." The Enthralled crept towards the makeshift cage that Horror was confined in, and paused before speaking in a hoarse voice. 

"Don't... worry... does... not... hurt..." Horror eye sockets widen at the voice. He didn't expect them to be able to speak. He opened his mouth to speak when they pointed a hand at him. 

"Hurt..." Horror raised an eyebrow were they talking about his shattered skull? It hurt a lot in the past, but now it didn't throb as it did back then. Shaking his skull in denial, the Enthralled tipped their head to the side in a frown. No... the monster from above was hurt. Why were they trying to act tough? Heal. They must heal the monster. Gripping the thorn-like tendrils they moved them out of the way to reach Horror. Horror jumped back only for his back to hit the end of the makeshift cage. He had nowhere to go. Sweat formed at his skull as he watched the creature enter the cage. 

"What should I do?" Horror's mind raced as he tried to come up with a plan. Suddenly he felt magic gather at the Enthralled hands. Oh, stars... they were gonna kill him! He wouldn't go down without a fight. His red eye light gleamed with magic illuminating the area with a violent red. The Enthralled frowned at the abrupt presence of magic. Why were they attempting to challenge him? He just wanted to heal the monster. 

"Why... challenge... me?" They asked Horror. Went the injured monster didn't respond. Instead, they tilted their head in confusion. Taking this moment to strike they grabbed their arm and pulled the skeleton towards him. An alarming noise was emitted from the startled monster. Horror's magic flattered at the abrupt movement. This was it. This was how he would die. Horror about to accept his fate suddenly felt the very similar feeling of healing magic. The position that he was in reminded him of when Lust used to heal him. Closing his eyes Horror thought of the one time Lust was healing him. 

_ "Horror, please be more careful." _ scowled Lust as he healed the injury on Horror's arm. Horror looked away from Lust. Not really ashamed.  _ "I couldn't let them insult you, pumpkin." _ He whispered to his husband. Lust stopped and look up at Horror, a goofy smile on his face.  _ "A little insult isn't gonna hurt me, sweetie," _ Said Lust.  _ "Besides I heard worst."  _ Lust kissed Horror on the cheek. Horror turned to look at Lust. 

_ "I love you pumpkin." _ Horror stated. Lust grinned.

_ "And I love you too, sweetie." _

Horror felt the Enthralled shift and he snapped his eye sockets open. He felt the throbbing pain gradually fade away. He must have cracked his skull when he fell. That's why they said he was hurt. It was because he  ** was  ** hurt. He lifted his head up to look at the monster. He saw that on their head sat a golden crown. It matched the creature's eye lights. "Another skeleton..." he muttered. The skeleton monster tilted its head. Right he should probably thank them, considering that they could understand him.

"Thank you... for healing me." They grinned at the word thank you and hugged Horror. "You... are... welcome!" They said in a chirpy voice. Horror couldn't help but smile. Their presence radiated a positive aura for some odd reason. Perhaps it was their magic. Horror looked around the room. He had to get out of here. But how? Turning towards the Enthralled an idea materialized in his head. Maybe they knew he way out. 

"Hey... buddy," Started Horror "Do you know the way out of here?" They stared at Horror before speaking. "The way... out...?" he nodded. "Yeah. do you know where the exit is?" he tried again. They looked thoughtful for a few moments before sadly shaking their head. "Oh... I see." Horror got up and stepped out of the cage. It looks like he would have to search for an exit now. After all, every entrance must have an exit somewhere. He would have to be more careful. If this creature lurked down here, then who knows what else would be down here. The Enthralled hurriedly seized Horror's hand and pulled him back. They couldn't leave! They would be alone! It was dangerous. So many prowled down in the darkness. Horror turned to them a confusion worn on their face. "Buddy... look. I can't stay. I have to find my husband." They frantically shook their head in denial. "No! Stay!" They cried out in distress. Horror's soul was felt a sting of sadness. Maybe... they could travel together. It would be worth a shot. After all, they seemed to live in the area. 

"Uh... how about you go with me?" he proposed to the other monster. Go? Go with them? Yes. If they go with them... they wouldn't be alone! They happily nodded in agreement. 

"Looks like it's settled... uh..." What should he call them? Did they have a name? As if reading his mind they spoke up.

"Dream... Dream... is my name..." They softly told him. Horror grinned. Dream. What a pleasant name.

"The name's Horror." He said in a gruff voice. "It's nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Comments are welcomed! I really love reading your comments guys. They make my day. And I'm really happy to know that people are enjoying this fanfiction. ^v^)   
> Might update again today.


	6. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is willing to help their new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> None

As Horror and Dream made their way into Lust'ghaa they came across a dead end.   
"Looks like we reached a dead end," Horror stated as he turned to look at Dream. "Where should we go now?" Dream looked around and pointed to a weirdly shaped stand. Horror checked it and frowned  
*A fulcrum it appears to be missing the arm...  
Where would he find a lever in this world? Suddenly Horror felt Dream tap his shoulder. Turning around he saw in their hands was the missing piece. Horror grinned and took the oddly shaped lever, and inserted it into the fulcrum. It was a perfect fit. Horror cheered silently to himself as a new path formed in front of them. Grabbing Dream's arm they hurried into the next room. Where they found multiple paths. Horror turned to Dream.   
"You know the way around here?" Dream sadly shook his head. He's never gone into this area before. He's never strayed far from his territory. "I see..." He guessed that his companion never strayed too far from home. Guess this was now a "pick which path you think will lead the way" thing now. They walked in silence before Dream spoke up.  
"What... brings... you... here?" He asked Horror. He wanted to know why the monster from above fell here. He was... intrigued by them. Horror stayed silent before he answered them.  
"I came to find my husband." Ah, so it was love after all. But he had to make sure. "Do... you... love... him?" He asked softly to Horror. Horror nodded. "He's my everything." Dream cracked a small smile at the response. So. It truly was love. He hummed softly. He wanted to know a bit more about their husband now.   
"What is he like?" Horror smiled warmly at the question. "He's... beautiful, funny, and just... lovable," he paused before continuing "I miss him so much... I just want him back." He whispered softly in a sad voice. Dream frowned at the sudden spike of sadness in the air. He could understand that... he dearly missed his twin as well. He hadn't seen him since the war.   
"What about you?" Horror asked in return. "Got any special?" Dream shook his head. He didn't really have that "special" someone yet.   
"But... I have... a... brother..." he said "A... twin actually..." Horror nodded slowly. Wait... if Dream had a twin... could their name possibly be...?   
"Could his name perhaps be... Nightmare?" The way Dream suddenly straightened up he was right. "You... know...?" They whispered, pleading to Horror. Horror shook his head. "Nah. Just a lucky guess." Ah... guess Horror didn't know where his brother was after all. Oh well. Wasn't like he was expecting them to know. The rest of the walk was filled with small topics. It almost felt like they were friends... or maybe they were?  
Suddenly they entered a new clearing and found themselves at the end of the platform. Horror looked at the platform across from their platform and frowned. How were they gonna get over there? There was no bridge for them to cross. They couldn't turn back either. This was the only path that didn't lead to a dead-end or a room.   
"What do we do..." He could teleport over there, but he didn't know if the dimension would affect his teleportation skills. And to be honest... he didn't really want to find out. Dream looked at the other platform and then back to Horror. He knew a way... he could help Horror! Dream tapped Horror on the shoulder and pointed to the mask. "The mask? Why do you need the mask?" Dream held out his hand, waiting for him to give him the mask. Horror took off the mask and handed it to Dream. A bit confused on how the mask would help them. Taking a deep breath Dream started to gather his magic, inserting it into the mask. Pain hit Dream like a train. It was painful but he would be able to help Horror. He felt his form start to break away and then... his body gave away. Horror watched in terror as his companion's body melted away.   
"Oh, stars... Dream... whatever the hell you're trying to do right now stop." But Dream didn't. He was determined. And a dazzling glow enveloped the entire area and Horror crumpled to the ground.   
.  
.  
.  
"Dream?" called out a familiar voice. Turning to face his twin Dream smiled at him. "What is it, brother?" he asked. Nightmare shook his head and smiled.   
"Nothing. I kinda forgot," he laughed as Dream engulfed him into a hug. "I love brother!" shouted Dream. Nightmare laughed warmly before returning the answer.  
"And I love you too."   
.  
.  
.  
"Dream... don't you see...?" Nightmare said, "This love that we feel... is something more." Tears slipped down Dream's cheeks as he shook his head. "N-nightmare... this isn't like you..." reaching a trembling hand towards Nightmare he begged for him to come back. To forget about the terrible ideas and thoughts that had been implanted into his head, by that mad man. Nightmare laughed as he wrapped a tendril around Dream's trembling form.   
"No... we never saw things right, Dream." The tendril lifted Dream up from the ground and brought him closer. "Don't worry... I'll make sure that you see it," he whispered lowly.   
"And I'll see to it."  
.  
.  
.  
Dream barely managed to dodge the dark tendril that was thrown his way. He had to keep dodging... He couldn't get caught. Dream panted as the amused eye light of his brother met his golden eye lights. "Getting tired, Starlight?" Nightmare called out to his twin. Dream stumbled on his feet as he moved backward. He can't... he can't tire out now. He can't...  
.  
.  
.  
Horror slowly opened his eye sockets and looked around frantically.   
"D-Dream?!" Horror called out, "Where are you?!" When he got no response he started to hyperventilate. What had Dream been thinking?! The image of his melting companion haunted his mind. It was like Dream had become an amalgamate that very moment. Horror picked up his mask that had been dropped to the floor when he suddenly noticed the addition of another mask. This one was white and trimmed with a beautiful gold at the edges. The color reminded him of... "Dream...?" He called out to the mask, "Is that you?" Horror carefully picked up the mask and then a response sounded out in his head.  
"I'm here, Horror." No way... Did Dream turn into a mask? "D-dream? W-what did you do?" He asked. Dream stayed silent for a few moments before speaking up again. "Put me on." He said, "Do it... You'll see." Horror did as Dream instructed and stared in amazement as the empty space between the two platforms, was turned into a bridge.   
"H-How?" Dream let out a soft giggle before answering. "Well... I realized that you couldn't see the bridge so I turned into a mask to lent you my sight!" Explained Dream, "Magic is a little bit odd sometimes." Horror crossed the bridge and took off the mask. Turning to look at the bridge only to be greeted with the enormous gap. That... was an experience. Horror looked down at Dream and waited for him to change back, but when he didn't confusion washed over him.  
"Dream... you can change back now," he said to his companion. "I can't... I think It'll be more convenient for me to be a mask." Horror frowned slightly at the answer. Well... he guesses that it would be more convenient... Dream let out a laugh. "Don't worry! I'll be fine Horror! Besides, there's something I need to tell you..." Horror raised an eyebrow. "Shoot." He said. He heard Dream take a deep breath before explaining.  
" Horror... there's a certain amount of time that you can wear this mask... you see... if you wear me for too long..." Dream hesitated for a second before continuing, "You will... go **insane.**.. you'll start to see things... so it's best if you wear me for a **short** amount of time." Horror nodded. He could deal with that. Then does that mean that those things that he saw were only a hallucination? "Then... the purple skeleton that I saw was just me going insane?" He asked Dream. Dream froze. No... it couldn't be... could he have seen some of his memories? "I... I think you saw... some of my memories..." whispered Dream, "I'm sorry..." Horror shook his head as he exited the humongous room. "No... it's fine." Then he saw from the corner of his eye a portal. An exit! Thrilled Horror rushed through it and entered the gateway.   
.  
.  
.  
He was back. He had gotten out of the other dimension. Horror silently celebrated. Well... now that he was out of that weird dimension thingy could now search for Lust. Looking around the room he noticed that he was now in a different area of the mansion. The mansion was quite large he had to admit that much. "I might even get lost..." Dream stared in amazement at the objects on the shelves.   
"H-Horror! What is that?!" Horror saw a faint image of Dream materialize in the air. Turning to where he was pointing he saw his companion pointing at a fish tank. Had... had Dream never seen a fish tank in his entire life?   
"That's a fish tank." Dream stared in awe as he watched the tiny fishes swim by. Turning to Horror he whispered softly, "What's a fish tank?" Horror had to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. It looks like he would be explaining a lot of things to Dream.   
.  
.  
.  
Nightmare lowered his wine cup and set it down on the table. That presence... he knew who it was. A grin formed on his lips(?) as he let out a laugh. Finally... after so long... they had finally returned. His beloved starlight has come back. He turned to look at Killer, who was currently taking a sip of their own drink.   
"Killer..." He said. Killer turned to look up at Nightmare. That look. He knew what that look stood for. A devious smile found it's way onto Killer. It looks like they were gonna go hunting now.   
"I want them **alive**." Nightmare commanded Killer. Killer twirled their knife in and air before kissing Nightmare. "Ahaha~! I'll do it Nighty!" Killer started for the doorway before smiling. "I can't promise that I won't have fun thought~!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped that you have enjoyed this chapter!   
> Feel free to comment! I love reading your comments. They make my day!


	7. Where to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up with Killer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> None
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter -^-)"

"And w-what's that?!" exclaimed Dream as he pointed to another object. Horror chuckled in amusement. Dream was like a little child. "What are you? Ten?" he asked his companion. Dream's face light up in a golden yellow as he looked away. "W-well, I'm older than you!" he huffed out. Trying to distract Horror he blurted out another question, "Do you have any idea where your husband is," asked Dream, Horror looked down sheepishly. "Not exactly..." Dream hummed in thought. Well, there is a possibility that they could be with... "Him." Dream shivered at the thought. He really hoped that his friend's husband wasn't, but it was most likely the case. They walked in silence for a while when Horror suddenly paused. Dream turned around to see Horror staring at the bookshelf. "Found a book that you wanted to read?" Horror shrugged. There wasn't anything that he wanted to read, but maybe one of the books could help them. Selecting a book he skimmed through the pages. Nothing interesting. Just some weird cult things, really. While Horror skimmed through a few books, Dream walked over to the window and opened it. A cold breeze blew past him. He closed his eye sockets as it did. It almost reminded him of him. Almost. Back in the dimension, there wasn't any sort of breeze. He opened eyes again and looked up at the sky. "You know... it's a nice night today-" Dream cut himself off as he suddenly noticed what was emerging from the sky. "Oh, my star..." he whispered in terror. So this was what they had been doing... what "he" had been doing. "They c-can't be serious..." They were actually planning on summoning... they couldn't! Why would they summon it "here?!" They weren't planning on... the words that had been said to him echoed in his mind from their last encounter.

"Horror..." Dream asked weakly to him, "D-do you see this?" Horror set the book back down on the shelf and looked out the windowpane. "Yeah... what the hell is that thing?" Dream stumbled away from the window and turned away. This was actually happening. They were actually gonna summon it. He... "I-I have to stop it." Horror quickly closed the window and carefully put a hand on Dream's shoulder. What was he uttering about? "Dream... you okay buddy?" Dream snapped his head up at him, startling the other skeleton. Fear had glazed the golden eye sockets.  
"No... nothing is okay!" he said frantically to Horror. He had to stop "him!" He couldn't let what happened to him happen to others! He-! 

"Fancy meeting you here." Horror spun around to discover Killer at the entrance of the hallway. How long had he been there? Horror slowly nodded. "It's fancy meeting you here as well," he said cautiously. "What brings you here?" Killer hummed and giggled. What he found amusing he didn't know. Killer took a step forward and then another until he was in front of Horror. Sweat now forming on his skull Horror started to reach for the crack in his skull when he stopped himself. His old habit was acting up again. "Calm down..." He thought to himself as he lowers his arm back to his side. He slowly moved his eye lights to check on Dream, who had stood next to him. Did Killer not see him? His thoughts were quickly proven correct when Killer spoke again.   
"What's a cute monster like you doing here alone?" Horror chuckled nervously. What should he say? Thankfully Dream had the solution. 

"Tell him you're lost." He whispered. "I got lost." Lied Horror. Killer's eyes bore into his eye lights before laughing. Horror chuckled nervously. Did Killer see through his lie? Before Horror could begin to panic Killer grinned at him.   
"You don't have to look so scared!" said Killer, "I get lost to some times!" It looks like he bought the lie after all. Horror let out a startled squeak as Killer suddenly looped his arm around Horror's arm. The other skeleton started to pull him down the hallway at a surprisingly fast pace. 

"W-where are we going?" Horror asked the cultist. Killer without turning back answered, "To Nightmare of course!" Dream paled at the mention of his twin's name. They were going to see Nightmare?! He felt the negativity gather the closer and closer they got to their destination. Frantically Dream tugged at Horror's sleeve. Trying to signal to the other not to go with the other. Horror tried to resist but Killer didn't seem to take no for an answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Comments are welcomed! I'll write a longer chapter later.


	8. Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It struck him like a tsunami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> Mental breakdown (sorta I think)

Dream felt nauseous to his stomach as waves of desire washed over him. He didn’t like the things that he was sensing. His breathing fastened a bit as he tried to shove the feelings away from him. And then he felt it. The most intensive feelings came smashing down onto him like a tsunami. Dream had to drive a scream down his throat as they bound themselves around him.   
.  
.  
.  
Lust  
.  
.  
.  
Obsession   
.  
.  
.  
Greed  
,  
,  
,  
Golden tears slipped down his cheeks. Make it stop… Make it stop! He begged and cried. But it didn’t stop. His breathing became more ragged as he felt his oxygen supply get cut off. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe anymore! Fear erupted in his mind. Taking over his body as he thrashed around in desperation. He didn’t know where he was. What had he been doing earlier? Why did he feel someone calling out for him? Who… who is he? He couldn’t remember… why couldn’t he remember?! Someone… anyone… save him… he didn’t want to do this anymore. Please… please save him… please…   
please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save him please save himplease save himplease save himplease save himplease save himplease save himplease save himplease save himplease save himplease save himplease save himplease save himplease save himplease save himplease save himplease save himplease save him!  
.  
.  
.  
There was someone…   
.  
.  
.  
Who was it?  
.  
.  
.  
He can’t see…  
.  
.  
.  
Why can’t he see?  
.  
.  
.  
Why was he forgetting something?  
.  
.  
.  
Why couldn’t he remember?  
.  
.  
.  
Why…?   
.  
.  
.

Nonononono-! Leave him alone… leave him alone…. LEAVE HIM ALONE! Hands wandered up his spine lingering longer than they should have. He’s fine… he’s fine… he laughed hysterically as he repeated those words to himself, like a broken record. After all… he’s fine… he’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfine-  
“Dream…?”   
.  
.  
.  
“DREAM!”   
He snapped his head up as a distant voice called out to him. It sounded familiar… who was calling out to him? Where…? Where? Where was the voice coming from? He looked around. He couldn’t see them. Why couldn’t he see them? He extended his arm out in the darkness trying to reach the small voice.   
“Please don’t go…” Dream sobbed out. Please don’t leave him here in the dark. He felt hands cover his eyes. Who…? They felt familiar… Dream touched the hand that covered his eyes. They felt so cold… A familiar voice reached his ears from behind him, and then the scream that had been building up in his throat shredded itself loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter UwU)  
> Comments are welcomed! So don't be shy!


	9. A Game of Cat and Mouse(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> A murder  
> To flee or fight  
> *Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So proud of myself with the updates UwU)

"Dream?" Horror called out to his unconscious friend, "Dream...?" Dream remained limp in his arms. Another growl filled the area, causing Horror to glance nervously around the room. They definitely weren't safe here. Dream didn't even stir when Horror lifted him up from the ground. "Guess that meltdown took a lot out of him..." Mused Horror as he carefully made his way into a small area. He couldn't carry Dream while trying to evade the monsters down here. "Guess I have to wait for him to wake up." Dream had helped him earlier, and he had to repay him. As Horror listened to the distant growls, he let out a sigh of relief. That had been close... a little too close, in fact. Horror felt his left shoulder and let out a hiss. The newly raw wound on his shoulder blade stung as he slowly peeled the clothing away from it. Yes. It hurts like hell, but he had to see the damage. Straining his neck he glanced down and wrinkled his brows. It... looked worse then if felt. He would have to heal that if he wanted to continue. Horror felt movement coming from the figure on his lap. Looking down he was met with a pair of goldeneye lights. 

"You awake now sleeping beauty?" Chuckled Horror as Dream sat up; a confused expression is written on his face. Where...? He was sure that they were gonna meet his brother... so why were they back in Lust'ghaa? 

"What happened?" Dream asked Horror who in return laughed humorlessly at the question. "Well... you see..." He took a deep breath before explaining the previous events that had gone down. 

"You had a mental breakdown when we were about to meet Nightmare, and I freaked out and rushed off... Killer gave chase and I jumped into a portal,." Horror paused before continuing, "Luckily... he didn't manage to follow us here." Dream blinked owlishly at him. Had... had he really been out of it for that long? Horror could have left me... but he didn't. A smile made its self up to his face. He... felt relieved... happy even. He turned to look at Horror when he suddenly noticed the ever-growing patch of red on their shoulder. Dream paled at the sight. 

"H-Horror! You're hurt!" Dream's hand hovered over the wound. He had to heal him! He felt Horror wince as he peeled the clothing away from his shoulder. Quickly Dream uttered an apology. When he finally got a good look at the wound, Dream's eye lights vanished. Oh, stars. It looks... "It looks terrible!" quickly he placed his hand over the wound, "W-what happened?!" he asked as he started healing the wound up.

"A knife." Horror said plainly.

"A knife?!" Horror nodded.

"A butcher knife in fact." 

Dream shook his head in disbelief. "Horror, you have to be more careful." he scowled. Horror nodded trying not to shift his injured arm. A few minutes passed before Dream drew away from the injury. 

"I... I tried my best." He said softly. Horror rolled his shoulder back and smiled. "You did great Dream." Dream smiled shyly and looked towards the entrance of the small area. He had to chock down a scream at what awaited them at the entrance. His eyes never leaving the beast he reached for Horror. 

"H-Horror!" He whispered urgently while shaking his companion. Horror looked up to find another Enthralled. This one... didn't look so friendly. They were trapped... that was the only entrance and exit to this area. Horror turned to Dream a grim expression on his face. 

"Think you can run?" He asked, Dream slowly nodded. "Great. Let's go." 

.

.

.

The duo ran down the narrow hallway the Enthralled screeching after them. Somehow they managed to get past the monster. How they did it was beyond Horror. Adrenaline had taken over Horror as he ran down the hall and into a new room. He heard Dream panting from behind him. He was getting tired. How long could they keep on running? He had to stop this game of cat and mouse. And fast. Closing his eyes he reached into his inventory and pulled out the bloody butcher knife that had penetrated his shoulder. This... this can do. It felt different from his ax, but it would do. 

"Dream I need you to go ahead of me." Dream looked up at him bewildered. W-was Horror crazy?! He could die! Dream opened his mouth to protest when another screeched filled the area. Horror grabbed Dream and pushed him forward. "Go!" He yelled at him. Dream hesitated before doing as they commanded. 

After Dream had gotten far away from him he turned to see the Enthralled enter the room. His grip on the butcher knife tightened as he steeled himself to the ground. Eye glowing furiously he grinned. How long had it been since he had last done this? He knew that the beast had seen him as they immediately sent a scream directed towards him.

"Come at me buddy." Horror called out. No... he dared it too. It let out another ear-piercing scream as it charged at him. Time seemed to have slowed down as he raised the large knife into the air. An unheard countdown playing as it got closer and closer to him. 

*Tick*

.

.

.

*Tock*

.

.

.

*Tick*

.

.

.

*Tock*

.

.

.

** Now! **

Horror brought down the knife with all his might at the Enthralled. He felt its blood splatter onto his face as the knife penetrated its skin. Excitement crawled up his spine as it fell to the ground. Ripping out the knife he looked down at the fallen creature. He had to make sure... raising the weapon he brought it down once more. Again and again. Until blood was splattered all over the ground and walls. 

Dream covered his ears(?) from the sound that was being emitted from the room behind him. The sound of flesh being stabbed at over and over again. He didn't dare open his eyes. Afraid of what he would see. Then it all went silent. Then a hand on his shoulder made him look up to see who it was. Horror was covered in blood. The sight made him want to cry. 

"I-is it dead?" he asked quietly. Horror nodded and reached out a hand. Dream took it and stood up. Hesitantly he wiped away at the blood splattered on Horror's face. Horror let him. After attempting his best he let out a shaky breath he didn't know he had in him. 

"Let's go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter!  
> Feel free to comment! Got any questions just ask.


	10. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's married for star's sake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> None
> 
> Someone catches feels~

Dream rotated another piece of the puzzle, trying to get the right rotation to match the next piece. "Maybe if I rotate it in this direction..." he said out loud. Horror watched from the sidelines keeping a lookout for any more Enthralled. It was kinda hard to see Dream who had previously been one of those creatures turn out to be such a kind monster. When he asked about it Dream simply just said he returned to his previous form from long ago. "The wonders magic can do..." he thought to himself. After watching his friend struggle to find the right rotation he marched over and fixed the top left piece. 

*Click*

"I-I could have solved it you know!" Dream said in embarrassment as the new area was opened to them. Horror just nodded. "Couldn't bear to watch you struggle any more kid." Dream blushed brightly as he trailed behind Horror. "Still..." huffed Dream. Horror let out a laugh as the golden boy got angry. Stars, this was entertaining. Dream looked at Horror's hand and hesitantly extended an arm out. Gently he grabbed his friend's hand and smiled softly. Looking up he saw Horror staring at him with a confused expression. "S-Sorry! That was rude of me!" he started to say when Horror simply just shook his head. "Nah. It's fine," Horror reassured him, "You're probably scared!" Dream's entire face was now tinted a golden color as his friend teased him. H-he wasn't scared! Dream puffed his cheeks out before sticking his tongue out at Horror. Laughter filled the room. They started navigating themselves through the cold room trying to find anything useful in the area. Dream scooted closer to Horror noticing how warm the other felt. He craved the warmth. Dream allowed himself to have a moment before he snapped out of it. Now is not the time for daydreaming! "Focus Dream! Focus!" letting out a sigh he looked over to the right and saw a familiar-looking structure. Before he could comment on it Horror suddenly pulled his close. 

"W-what?" Horror quickly hushed him as he listened. Dream's soul was racing with the distance between him and Horror. "T-too close!" His mind screamed at him. He closed his eyes trying to imagine himself in a romantic embrace. It felt... nice. He didn't want this moment to end. A few moments later the embrace ended far too soon for Dream. But that was alright. He was sure it wouldn't happen again... why... why did that make him sad? 

"Dream?" Horror called out to him, " You alright there?" He asked him, a hint of worry hidden in his voice. Dream shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing." He lied nothing at all. Horror looked at him for a moment before going down the pathway again. Dream watched him for a while before realizing he was gonna get left behind. "What's wrong with me?" He whispered as he walked next to his companion. He didn't actually... oh stars... he couldn't have. Horror was married for star's sake! MARRIED! Why would he even pay attention to someone like him? Lust was more suited for Horror. He was much more suited for them. 

_ "I'm Lust..."  _ Whispered the warm voice,  _ "It's nice to meet you."  _ Dream stopped at the memory. Bringing a hand to stifle the gasp that came out of him. Apparently, his efforts were in vain as Horror turned around. "Dream? Are you okay?" The concern that was in the question touched his soul, but he quickly stomped on it. He... he had to tell him. But he hesitated. He didn't want to. Dream shook the thought away. How could he not tell his friend? Why would such a terrible idea come to his head like that?! A slight bit of bitterness still in Dream's soul he pushed it down. Pushing it down with the other emotions that he bottled up so many years ago. He couldn't get jealous now. What kind of guardian would he be? He was... he was supposed to make people happy. And telling Horror would make him happy. "How can I be so selfish?" He was selfish. What a terrible guardian he was. 

"Dream?" Horror tried again, worry now making its way into his soul. Why wasn't Dream answering? W-was there something wrong? Dream looked up startled by the sudden voice. O-oh! Right! He hasn't answered Horror yet. Looking away he spoke slowly. 

"To be honest... I think I may have met your husband here." 

.

.

.

"What?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter UwU)


	11. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And where do you think you're going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> none

“What?” Horror breathed out. Did Dream really meet Lust? He set both of his hands on Dream’s shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. “Please…” His voice barely a whisper. He had to know… he needed to know! Dream looked away from the begging eye lights trained on him. He didn’t want to tell Horror… he didn’t know why but… he didn’t want to. Dream forced himself to look at Horror. The desperation in the red-eye lights was what made him talk. 

"You're not the only one that has come to this realm before..." Dream said softly. 

.

.

.

Dream woke up and looked around the area. What had woken him up? Seeing nothing he brushed it off as another Enthralled. Hopefully, they would go away soon. He didn't want a fight to break out. Just as he was about to drift off he heard it again. Was he imagining things now? Had he been here so long that he was starting to lose his mind? Slowly he pried himself away from the wall and started to search his territory. Whoever was making that noise needed to stop. At this rate, they were gonna attract other Enthralled into the area. And he didn't want to deal with that. 

"Not after what happened last time..." he thought. Yeah. He definitely didn't want that to happen again. A he got closer to the noise he realized that it was crying. "Who could be crying?" slowly he reached out for their aura and gently felt it. He didn't feel any bad intent in the aura. Just sadness and guilt. Perpahs... they were lost. "That would make so much more sense..." suddenly the crying stopped. 

"W-who's there?" a sad voice called out from the corner. "Oh... guess I said that out loud." Fear covered the aura now that they realized they were not alone. Dream crept closer to the corner and he heard a whimper. Oh did he scare them? He didn't mean to... guilt ate at his soul as the poor soul cried again. "Please... don't... cry..." he whispered softly to them, "You'll... make me... sad then..." soon he discovered a skeleton monster around the corner. Purple heart-shaped eye lights met his golden eye lights, as they stared at one another. "Y-you..." They wiped away a tear and sniffed before continuing, "You're not like... like the others..." Dream inched closer to them and watched for a reaction. Nothing... once again Dream inched closer until he loomed over them. They shivered and ducked their heads into his knees. "...What's... your name?" he asked. The monster stayed silent for a few moments before answering.

"My... my name is Lust..." They looked up at Dream, "What's yours?" 

"My... name... is... Dream." Lust blinked in surprise at Dream's name. "Dream was a nice name." Thought Lust. Dream smiled at the compliment that slipped their mouth. "Why thank you." A lavender blush covered Lust's cheeks as he realized he said it out loud. He didn't mean to say that out loud! God this was so embarrassing. Dream smiled widely at sudden spike in positivity. It felt nice to be able to feel positive emotions again. "It's been a while..." Dream's smile dropped at the thought. It's been a while since he last met someone. Now he found it strange. What was a monster doing down here? It was quite strange. Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by a tiny voice. "A-are you okay?" Dream noticed the worry in Lust's aura now. Dream would have been flattered that someone was worried for him if not for the fact that a monster somehow got to this realm. "May I... ask... a... question?" Lust slowly nodded. Guess Dream was curious after all. 

"What... are... you... doing... here?" A dark expression covered Lust's face as soon as the question was asked. Welp. That was the wrong thing to ask. Before Dream could take back the question Lust started talking. 

"I... was..." Lust took a deep breath before continuing, "I was kidnapped...and... and!" Dream rested next to Lust and let the other cry. "That's awful... " Dream whispered softly to Lust. Lust didn't seem to hear him. He was to busy crying to notice. Dream looked up trying to think of what to do... what to say... but... what else was there to say and do? 

.

.

.

"That's it." Horror's eyes were wide. "W-what? That's it?" Dream nodded. "That can't be it..." Horror looked down at the ground, "W-what happen to Lust?" Dream shook his head, "I don't know... he... we heard someone approaching and Lust ushered me to go away." The memory replayed in his mind. Why Lust ushers him away, he'll never be sure. All he could tell from the aura of the approaching person was... Dream shivered at the memory. It reminded him of his brother. Now that he thought about it... the aura was similar to Nightmares... it couldn't be... He could still sense him even now. 

"Is it just me or did the room suddenly get colder?" No... it couldn't be... the reason he could sense Nightmares aura now was that... 

"H-Horror! We have to go!" Horror looked at him in confusion. "W-why?" He didn't like the desperation of his friend's tone. Dream just shook his head. "There's no time to explain! We have to go now!" Then he felt something cold land on his skull. Dream froze as he felt it slowly slid down his head. He felt Horror wipe the mysterious liquid off of his skull, but that only caused his panic to worsen as he noticed the familiar goop on Horror's hand. 

"He's here..." he whispered dreadfully. Oh god... he's here!  ** HE here! **

Laughter shook the entire area and dread splashed over both Horror and Dream.

.

.

.

** "And where do you think you're going?"  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!   
> Comments are welcomed! ^v^)  
> Also just to let you know beforehand... there is gonna be a... rape warning on the next chapter. So if you don't wanna read that... beware of chapter 12!


	12. Dreams Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He accepted his fate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> Rape
> 
> So if you feel uncomfortable then please skip this chapter. But since you are reading a fanficiton like this... maybe you won't skip...  
> (Also this is my first time writing sin)

Dream woke up and found himself in an unfamiliar room. Touching his skull; he winced as pain filled his senses, it seems that he somehow injured himself. But how? He couldn't remember what caused the injury. Deciding to leave the wound alone he found that he was resting on a ginormous bed-with purple sheet, but what was he doing here? Dream slowly sat up and saw that the room consisted of mostly dark colors. The main color was mostly purple.

"Reminds me of Nightmare..." Dream paused, "Nightmare..." He repeated the name and dread crawled up his spine as he began to remember the events that transpired earlier. Nightmare had found him... no... them. Where's Horror? He wasn't with him! Oh, stars... did Nightmare hurt him? He hoped that wasn't the case. Nausea filled his stomach as he thought the worse. "He... couldn't have killed him, right?" No no... that couldn't be it. He was still alive! "S-so... so Horror has to be alive..." Dream tried to stay positive but it wasn't really working. He knew how Nightmare could be... he was unpredictable. Please... please let Horror be alive. He had to be alive... he  ** had ** to be. "Please don't take him away..." he whispered to fate. Fate had already taken his innocent brother... why must fate be so cruel, and take away another innocent monster? It wasn't fair... Dream shook the negative thought from his head. 

"Now's not the time to give up!" Dream stood on the midnight carpet-that laid next to the bed- and let out a huff of determination. He couldn't lose hope so soon! Sulking in this room would do him no good. If Horror was still alive then he was probably in trouble. "Stars, hope nothing bad happened to him." Dream went for the door and tried the doorknob. Locked. He expected as much. Looking around the room again he wen towards the nightstand. Maybe something will help him. He was met with a picture frame. Hesitantly he picked up the photo. His soul ached as he got a good look at the photograph. There stood Nightmare and him-behind them was the tree of feelings-smiling at the camera. He remembered the day and time when the picture was taken. It was one of his fondness moments with his twin. With a heavy heart, he gently set the frame back onto the nightstand. "Maybe something on the desk will help me," he said out loud to himself. Dream quietly made his way towards the desk and started searching for anything useful. After a few moments, he let out a sigh. 

"Nothing..." turning to the locked door he thought of another option. "Maybe... maybe I can shoot the door open with an arrow." it was worth a try but it would make to much noise. He'd be caught before he even had a chance to make it far. Suddenly the injury on his skull throbbed again; startling him enough to fall on the ground. Dream waited for the pain to reside, but it didn't pass. It burned with a fury so intense it almost caused him to cry out. Why did it hurt so much? It was only a crack, right? Well, he assumed it was a crack he didn't actually know how bad the wound was. But it had to be bad enough that it burned to this extent! "I-I... I have to heal it." Dream tried to concentrate enough to muster enough healing magic to heal the wound, but the injury protested with a fiery passion. His concentration crumbled and his magic wavered. 

"It hurts..." he cried out softly, "It... it hurts so much..." the door opened and a figure stepped inside, but Dream was into much pain to notice. Abruptly he felt a hand touch his head and then the pain was gone. Someone... healed him? His consciousness tried to pull itself free from the sudden depletion of his magic, but he was losing the battle. Slowly Dream tried to catch a glimpse of the figure but everything went dark before he could. 

Nightmare caught Dream before his head could meet the floor. Slowly he lifted his brother up from the wooden floor and walked over to the bed. Setting down the unconscious monster he smiled.

"I told you..." he kissed Dream's cheek and whispered softly to the other, "That I would finally catch you, Starlight." 

.

.

.

"Get off me!" Horror tried to push the body off of him but to no avail. Killer only giggled in amusement at Horror's attempt. "I'd rather not~!" He sang in a playful voice. Horror growled at him as he tried once again. "How can Killer be so strong?!" He thought to himself. Killer let out a hum before grabbing both of Horror's wrist and with little to no effort at all he pinned them down. He grinned at the figure below him with mischief. 

"Remember when I asked if you wanted to join us?" He asked. Horror stayed silent as he tried to glare a hole into Killer's head. Killer laughed and nodded. "Of course you do silly!" He brought his face closer to Horror; his grin stretching wider. Horror tried to sink himself further into the bed. He didn't like how close Killer was getting to him. Then the unexpected happened. He had no time to react as Killer promptly brought him into a kiss. Not expecting the sudden advance Horror gasped in surprise; allowing the other to slip their tongue in and explore his mouth. After the shock finally faded and was replaced with rage. Determination welling up in him he bites down on the tongue that invaded his mouth. He instantly tasted the familiar taste of blood, but Killer didn't pull away from the sudden attack. No, it only excited him. A few moments later he pulled away and stared down at Horror. The other allowed air to finally fill his "lungs" again; he was so grateful for the much-needed oxygen. Horror noticed Killer staring and he resumed to glaring at him again. This only amused Killer even more. 

"You seem to like things rough," He said, "I hope you don't mind... but... I  ** love ** it when things are rough too." 

.

.

.

Dream was beginning to become conscious enough to register; that someone holding his hand. It felt familiar... while he still felt the murk water of sleep holding onto him, he could feel them slowly losing their grip. He also noticed the sound of humming near him. Someone was humming. It sounded so familiar to... As Dream's brain finally caught up with him was when he realized why the humming sounded so familiar. Nightmare used to hum this song. Dream and Nightmare had composed it together. Which would mean... Dream opened his eyes and turned towards his brother. 

"N-Nightmare...?" At the sound of his name Nightmare brought the gloved hand that was in his grasps and gently kissed it. "Good morning, Starlight." Dream almost flinched at the nickname. Starlight was the nickname Nightmare would call him... and Dream would call Nightmare Nighty. Nightmare smile dropped slightly when Dream didn't respond to the greeting. Did the injury on his skull still hurt? Aw... he didn't mean to hit his Starlight that hard. He leaned closer to his twin and touched Dream's skull. 

"Does it hurt Dreamy?" He asked the question in such a loving voice, that Dream didn't know if he was pretending or being honest. Dream suddenly felt a spike of fear in the air. "W-what...?" Whos aura was that? Reaching out with the magic he had in him; he felt it and happiness flooded into him. It was Horror! "Oh, thank the stars! He's still alive!" He thought happily to himself. But... the fear that he felt in his aura was abnormal. Something was wrong. And he had to know what. 

"Nightmare... w-where's Horror?" he tried to sit up only for Nightmares tendrils to push him down. His brother cocked his head to the side while his eye gleamed with no emotion, and he frowned. "You mean that skeleton with the crater in his head?" Nightmare asked slowly. Dream nodded firmly at Nightmare. His twin looked thoughtful for a moment before he turned to look at him. "Oh. I left him with Killer." Dream paled at the name. Killer? He was kidding... no... no, he wasn't. "K-Killer?" he breathed out in disbelief. The other smiled and nodded. He didn't know if he should be mad at Nightmare. He should have expected this. He feared for Horror now. Nightmare frowned at the sudden fear in his brother's aura. Don't tell him... Dream was scared for that... that nobody?! Rage started to bubble in Nightmares' soul at Dreams' reaction. "Don't tell me... that you... you're scared for them?" Dream looked away from Nightmare. "They are nobody!" He screeched in rage. Dream snapped his head towards Nightmare. "They are not a nobody Nightmare!" Dream said firmly only for his voice to flatter when he realized what he said. He messed up... he messed up big time. He shouldn't have said that. Nightmare stare bore itself into Dream as his rage turned into wrath. But he pushed it down. He couldn't get mad at his Starlight. He gave his brother a quick kiss before smiling. "They are Dream," He started, "They blinded you..." Dream quickly shook his head in denial. "No they didn't-" A tendril quickly silence Dream, "I love you so much you know... I missed you so much as well." Nightmare slowly crept onto the bed as he continued, " I made a promise to you... do you remember?" Dream bit back a cry as the negativity thickened around him. "I promised that I'll make you see it." Fear filled Dream as he felt Nightmares tendrils wrapped around his ankles. "Oh, stars... Oh, stars!" This can't be happening. Please... please stop... Dream chocked as a sharp pain entered the side of his neck. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he realized what would happen. Nightmare licked away the golden marrow that spilled from the wound and smiled. "Even your blood taste nice." purred Nightmare as he went back to add another bite mark. Dream breathing hitched as his neck was attacked once again. As soon as the tendril around his mouth moved away he took this as a chance to speak. 

"N-Nightmare... p-please... don't do this..." he cried out gently to the monster on top of him. Nightmare just shushed him as he carefully guided a hand underneath Dream's shirt. Fingers slowly trailed down his ribs. It was so slow that it was painful. Dream cried more when they trailed further down his ribs. "P-please!" Dream tried again,

"N-Nighty stop!" Nightmare stopped at the sudden use of his old nickname. How long had it been since he last heard it? He smiled warmly at Dream. "You said my nickname," he said softly to Dream. His brother slowly nodded his tears never stopping while he did. He licked the tears away the tears to discover that they were sweet. He chuckled at the taste. "Even your tears are sweet." Dream tried to turn away from Nightmare, but a dark tentacle turned his head back to look at its owner. With Dream distracted he slipped down even further than before. "N-Nightmare please- AH! Dream jolted as he felt a finger enter him. Nononononononononoono-! Stop it! Please! Please don't do this to him! Dream bit back a cry as another finger joined. The fingers moved back until they were almost out of him when they were suddenly slammed back into him. Dream screamed out as the process was repeated over and over again until finally, he was a sobbing mess. Pre-cum leaked out of Dream as the fingers were removed. "S-stop... N-Nighty... p-please..." Nightmare brought his hand up and licked it. "So sweet." he thought silently. He wiped away the golden tears and kissed Dream's forehead. "Shh... don't worry," He rubbed Dream's skull, "It's gonna be alright. You're doing marvelous, Starlight." Dream cried even harder when he felt his pants fully be pulled down. "N-No! Don't-!" He fought against Nightmare again only for his denial to be hushed with a passionate kiss. Then he felt it. It was at the tip of his entrance ready to invade him at any second. Time froze for Dream as he finally accepted his fate. This was going to happen. He was going to be raped. By his own brother no less. Dream stopped struggling against Nightmare. He wasn't strong enough. He didn't have the power to beat his brother. He thought about Horror how he would have fought if he was in this situation... and then he thought about Lust. 

_ "Promise me... promise me you won't end up like me." _ He was so sorry... he didn't know if he would be able to keep that promise now.

"I'm so sorry Lust..." He thought, "I'm so sorry..." 

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!   
> Comments are welcome! I get lonely ;w;)  
> Also I feel so bad... poor Dream TvT)


	13. Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror is saved by another cultist, and Dream's fate remains still uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> Implied Rape (but nothing much other than that)
> 
> A update yay!

"There. You're all clean now." Dream barely registered the statement that was spoken to him. "It hurts..." he whispered. Referring to the burning pain that was centered around his pelvis. If Nightmare heard Dream, he didn't say anything. He felt a fluffy towel be wrapped around his small shivering frame. "Warm..." Dream thought as he touched the fabric. It was warm. Until the cruel tendrils that had held him down; against the mattress. He wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Well, maybe sleep. He was drained after their... "session." Maybe... maybe Nightmare would let him sleep. A nice warm bath and then a nap afterward sounded like a paradise to him. As he allowed the other monster to dry him, Dream began to wonder. Nothing too; special really. Just about things mostly. He wanted to dislocate himself as much as possible from the present. 

"You know," Nightmare began, " It's been so long since I last saw you." Dream just nodded in response. "It has been a while." he thought. Years? Centuries? He didn't exactly have a calendar to keep track of the days. But it must have been a while. Letting out a yawn; he, felt Nightmare lifted him out of the tub. At this point, should he even try anymore? "Is giving up the right decision?" Dream stared at the tiled walls when everything became dark. 

_ "No, it's not... stay determined..."  _

.

.

.

Horror turned a corner and listened for Killer. Nothing. Hopefully, he finally got the crazed skeleton off his tail. Taking this chance to catch his breath. He was exhausted from running. He had to find Dream and fast! "I hope nothing bad happened to him..." He really did hope so. But in an absurd mansion like this, he could only think of the worse. And Horror once again thought of how he got into this mess. It started off pretty simple to be honest. He came here to find his husband and, then life decides that it wasn't enough. So now he's hiding from a knife-wielding psychopath. Horror let out a sigh. "How did things get so complicated?" He thought. Just as Horror was about to leave the corner, he stopped at the sound of footsteps. 

"Horror~!" Killer's voice echoed down the hall, "Where are you~?" 

Crap. Crap crap crap crap! Where should he hide? Where was there to go? While Killer seemed pretty playful, the other was in no way stupid. Even though he looked like it. "He'll probably check the rooms..." there was nowhere to go. He was trapped. The footsteps got closer and closer, and just as Horror was about to accept his fate, the door of the room behind him opened and, someone pulled him in.

"Wha-?" The person had exited the room before he even saw them. Did... did they save him? Suddenly he heard Killer's muffled voice from outside. Horror stayed silent as he strained to listen to the conversation behind the door. 

"Oh... it's just you." Killer stated at the monster before him. He really hoped it was his prey. They nodded at the question before staring at Killer. "Have you seen another skeleton pass by here?" The monster let out a hum as they thought. They shook their head in denial.

"I apologize. I haven't seen another skeleton pass down these halls beside you." a silky voice answered. Killer huffed in disappointment. It seems like they haven't seen Horror either. Too bad. Maybe Horror passed this area. "Thanks, See ya~!" They listened to the fading sound of Killer's footsteps until it was gone. After making sure the coast was clear, they returned towards the room they had previously been in. Hesitantly they knocked softly on the door. 

"I'm coming in now." they warned Horror. Horror took a few steps back from the door. He had to know why they helped him. "Considering how everyone acts here... they must have done it for some benefit," Horror thought, "I have to be cautious. Better safe than sorry." The door now fully opened Horror's cautiousness wavered. It couldn't be... tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. "P-Pumpkin?" he chocked out as he was overwhelmed by emotion. Lust advanced into the room and smiled sadly. 

"Hello, Sweetie." 

.

.

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!   
> Comments are welcomed as they make my day. Got any theories so far?


	14. A Bittersweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust and Horror are reunited for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> None

"Hello, Sweetie." Lust smiled softly to his husband as Horror let out a shaky breath. "P-pumpkin?" he asked shakily as his voice started to waver from emotion. Was this really happening? After everything that had happened to him, was he finally reunited with his loved one. Silently he prayed to the stars that this was really not a hallucination or dream. That he wasn't going to wake up and find himself on his bed with the crushing reality hitting him that he was never going to see his husband again. Slowly he took a step forward his; eye sockets stinging with tears. "Is it... really you?" He watched as Lust nodded, "It's me, Sweetie... it's me." the familiar silky voice answered. A tear fell onto the wooden floor as Horror looked down. A smile crept up onto his face as the answer reached his ears. It's really him. He felt his face heat up as more tears joined the one on the floor. "It's really you..." he whispered, "It's... it's really you." Lust instantly moved from his spot as soon as he saw the tear slip from his husband's eye. His soul ached at the sight of it. He never liked it when his husband cried. It just never seemed to suit the other. He gently took his hands into Horror's and guided him towards the bed, where he made the other sit. 

  
"Shh... don't cry," He wiped away a tear from the weeping monster, "You know I hate it when you cry." Lust took note of the dark circles under Horror's eye sockets. Once again, he felt his soul tighten. Had Horror even been sleeping? If he was, then he clearly wasn't getting the right amount of sleep and, that just ate away at Lust. Had his husband even bother to take proper care of himself? A purple tear fell from Lust's eyes, but he quickly wiped it away. He couldn't cry. He didn't deserve to cry. He put Horror through so much over the year. Horror didn't even know if he was alive! "But he's here and, that's all that matters." Lust felt arms wrap themselves around his waist as he was brought into a hug. But he didn't mind. Slowly he did the same and hugged Horror back. Closing his eye's Lust allowed himself for just a moment to pretend that he was back at home. That Horror had just come back from a rough day at work. That they weren't currently in a fucked up place.   
"Why...?" Lust opened his eyes at the question. He rubbed Horror's back to comfort the other, "Why what?" He asked softly. Horror tightened his grip on Lust for a split second before speaking, "Why didn't you leave?" He felt Lust tense at the question and, he frowned slightly. The cultist seemed to be able to leave at any time so why had Lust stayed? He had to know. Lust looked away from Horror. "Lust?" He called out to the other, "Pumpkin... please." His husband turned back to Horror as soon as the well-known nickname was said. Stars, he never got to tell Horror, did he? "I... I couldn't." Horror cupped the other's cheek as confusion washed over him. He couldn't...? "What do you mean you couldn't?" Lust closed his eyes but, not before Horror saw the pain embedded in them. "Pumpkin, what do you mean?" Lust let out a shaky breath before steeling himself. 

  
"Remember the day when I got kidnapped?" Horror nodded. How could he forget that day? "Earlier I-I found out that... that I was..." Lust brought a hand toward his face. "You found out what, Pumpkin?" Horror gently pressed for his love to continue. Lust clenched his fist to prevent them from shaking, but his hands still trembled slightly. Forcing the next sentence out of his throat, Lust finally broke out into tears. " I-I found out that I was pregnant!" Horror froze. "W-what?" Lust tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept on falling. "I-I'm so sorry, Horror. I-I'm so sorry..." Lust sobbed onto his lover's chest as the guilt and regret finally caught up to him. Horror sat there in shock at the information. Lust was pregnant when he got kidnapped? A full year had passed which would mean... "The baby had been born." Horror tightened his grip on Lust. Their baby had been born into this... this hellhole?!

"I-I had to stay! I had to!" Lust gripped onto the other's shoulders; tears still streaming down his face. "I had to protect our baby, Horror! I-I couldn't leave them here! I just couldn't!" Horror wiped away at the purple tears that fell from his husband's eyes and smiled at him. "Lust... It's okay..." Lust stared at him with an uncertain look, "We... let's go get the baby together, okay?" Lust looked down in thought before he sadly shook his head. "I-I can't... " He looked away, "I have to... I have to help him with the ceremony." Horror frowned sadly he didn't want Lust to go. As if reading his thoughts the other gently cupped his cheek. With a slightly forced smile, Lust spoke out the once silky voice now shaky. "Don't worry about me, Sweetie. Go get our child and I'll find a way to slip out of the manor." Horror set his hand on top of the other hand and nuzzled into it.   
"I love you, Pumpkin." Lust let out a warm laugh and kissed Horror. After a few moments, he pulled away from Horror and allowed the familiar sentence to be spoken after so long.   
"I love you too, Sweetie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^v^)  
> Comments are welcomed! I don't bite.


	15. Back Into The Hallway of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip down memory lane and Horror once again picked up his journey from where he left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> None 
> 
> Had to force this chapter to get out. I'm not really proud of this chapter and it may be the shortest one in this entire fic so far. But hopefully you will enjoy this chapter! I got many other ideas for fanfics running around in my brain at the moment, but I must focus on this until it ends! (I swear if I start a new one I'll forget all about this one.)  
> Seeing people enjoying this little fanfic of mine makes me happy ^v^) I'll try my best everyone!

"The nursery is in the east wing of the mansion. Hopefully, you will find our baby there." Horror nodded, but a tiny detail confused him. "What do you mean, hopefully?" Lust looked at him oddly before realizing they forgot to mention a minor detail. "Oh, you see... they... they like to take them to..." his husband looked away before it dawned on Horror. Lust didn't mean that they... but judging from his reaction, it was most likely. "Please, don't tell me that..." Horror thought back of the cold alternate dimension that he and Dream had been in not so long ago. Looking up he saw Lust nod confirming his fears, "He sometimes likes to take them to the other dimension," a dark expression clouded his pumpkins face, "Lust'ghaa..."   
.  
.  
.  
"Where's my baby?!" he nearly shrieked as he found the crib empty and cold. Lust frantically searched the room trying to find where his child may have disappeared to, but to no avail. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. He didn't get rid of his baby, right? He promised that he wouldn't if he had behaved. Lust fell to his knees as the fate of his baby remained unanswered. He stayed that way until he heard the door click open behind him. Footsteps made their way towards him until they were right next to him.   
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" gentle hands touched his back as they tried to soothe him. Lust refused to let himself be comforted by them. He just wanted his baby. "W-where's my baby?" he whispered softly. The other monster stayed silent for a few moments before chuckling. "They're fine, love." they wrapped their arms around Lust's small frame and cooed at him. "Don't worry. They're safe." Lust just shook his head in denial. They were lying. How could they be safe? The only safe place in this entire damn mansion was the nursery. The nursery! He felt them lean closer to him as he cried. Go away already. He didn't want to be near them at the moment. But unfortunately for him, they didn't back off. Feeling a hand lightly trail down his back, Lust suppressed a shudder. "Why don't I distract you for the moment?"   
.  
.  
.  
Lust quickly waved the memory away. He couldn't go down memory lane. Not now. Turning back to Horror he gave him a soft smile as he cupped his husband's face.   
"Please, stay safe." He whispered softly. He didn't know if he could bear seeing Horror get hurt because of him. Horror nodded his head, giving Lust a kiss who in return happily returned it. "I will... I promise," he answered back. Lust had to force himself to move away from Horror, still wanting to be with the other. Horror went to open the door before hesitating. Was it okay to leave Lust? He was scared that he was never going to see his beloved again if he did. Looking back he saw Lust give him a nod, a silent okay. And with that, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway of hell once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though it was quite short 0w0)"  
> Leave a comment (or something I don't know) Hope you have a nice day!  
> I'll start writing the next chapter soon~!


	16. A Secret Opened (Literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror gets hunger and opens a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> None
> 
> Sorry for the wait ^v^)"  
> I was making a new fanficiton called "Bitter Sweet" lately! I hope you guys read it. (but that's your choice.But still... pls?)   
> Anyways... I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm pretty happy with how it came out.

Horror followed Lust's direction and headed East, or what he thought would be East. He basically checked all the rooms on the first floor, so there was nowhere to go but up. (Yes, I made a Mary Poppins reference) The moment he reached the second floor, Horror immediately took note of the occultists. "There's a few on the second floor... I have to be careful." But maybe there were more. If so, he would have to cautious to not set them off. Fortunately for Horror, they seemed to be in a deep discussion. As they didn't even bother to glance at him as he walked by. His stomach grumbled at him the moment he was out of earshot. "I knew I should have eaten something before coming here." Horror whispered to himself. Maybe there was a kitchen nearby. If there was then, that would explain the pleasant aroma he was smelling. Following the smell of food, Horror quickly found himself at the entryway of the kitchen. He let out a small smile. So there was a kitchen here after all. He wandered into the pantry and tore off a piece of bread from a nearby loaf. It tasted heavenly. "Well, at least the food tastes good." Horror thought. Suddenly he heard the door click shut behind him. Whirling around, he found that the door was, in fact close. Quickly he tried the handle but only to find it locked. He's been locked in! He looked around for anything useful to open the door with when he spotted a small box. He felt like it didn't belong in the pantry. Carefully taking if off the shelf he examined it, and found it locked with a code. Could the code on the back of the box unlock it? It was worth a try. Horror entered the numbers 413 into the lock, and a small click sounded out. "Yes!" he pulled out the contents and was greeted with a magnet. "...A magnet?" he asked out loud. How was a magnet going to help him? Looking to the door and then back at the magnet, Horror decided it would be worth a shot. Approaching the locked door Horror held out the magnet and waited. The door let out a groan, startling the skeleton. After a few moments, the door clicked open. He stared in shock at the magnet. "Just how strong is this magnet?" It had worked most unexpectedly way ever. But hey. He wasn't complaining. Horror looked around for any sign of life around him, before proceeding to stuff the entire loaf into his mouth.   
.  
.  
.  
Horror wiped away the crumbs from his mouth before looking around. Should he turn left or right? For some reason, the previous way he had gone was calling to him. "Left it is." He went down the hallway and was greeted with a room. The room had a slightly different object the stood out to him. Above the frame was a crown symbol. It had been locked when he tried the doorknob, maybe this time it would open. Horror tried the door only to be greeted with the familiar click of the lock. "Still locked..." What was he expecting? It wasn't like it would magically unlock itself! As he was about to leave the hallway, Horror suddenly felt a spike of magic energy in a room. Instantly he knew that a new portal was formed. It had the aura of the strange dimension he had been too. He tried to ignore it, but it kept reaching out for him. Sighing in defeat Horror answered the call.   
"Hopefully, I'll find something." with the last thought Horror took the leap of faith.   
.  
.  
.  
He quickly looked around for any enemies in the area. "There's no one here... thank the stars." It seems life decided to give him a break for once. But still, he had to be careful. This place could have enemies around. Lurking in the darkness. The dimension left him no choice but to follow the corridor. Every now and then Horror would glance behind him. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he wasn't taking the risk. He could feel himself getting closer to the exit by the second. "Judging by the magic gathering upfront, it's probably a portal." He was right. It was indeed another portal. "Where will this take me now?" Taking a deep breath, he leaped into the purple portal. Strangly as he did Horror swore that he heard a child's laughter as he did.   
.  
.  
.  
Slowly he opened his eye sockets and found himself in a nursery. "Could this be the nursery?" looking around he was greeted with the sight of toys and a child's cradle. "Okay, this is definitely a nursery." Horror confirmed to himself. In the very right corner, the shine of a key caught his eye. Picking it up, Horror stored it in his inventory. It could be the key to this room. As he was about to leave the room, he saw a child staring at him. Horror almost had a heart attack only find it was a picture frame. Picking it up Horror examined it. The picture contained a monster child, but what stood out the most was it was a skeleton. Was this Lust's and his child? He allowed his facial features to soften. "Could it be...?" He decided to check the object and was greeted with a surprising piece of information.  
*It's a picture frame of a skeleton child...  
*There seems to be something written on the back...  
Horror raised an eyebrow. "Something's on the back? He flipped the frame over and found nothing. He frowned at this. A check never lies, but why did it say something was on the back. Could it mean... he slipped the picture from the frame and check the back of it.   
"Bingo." Grinned Horror. On the back of the photograph were 7 music notes. Where could these notes possibly belong to? He tried to backtrack with his rusty memory. There was the bookshelf but he doubts that it would help. Then there was the piano... wait... "The piano!" There was one downstairs! He unlocked the door and stepped into a familiar hallway. Wait... this was... turning around Horror was greeted with the crown symbol hung above the door frame. "So, that's where the portal led me to." Horror snapped himself out of his thoughts and hurried for the staircase.   
.  
.  
.  
"If I remember correctly... the piano should be... here!" There stood the grand piano in all its glory. It looked absolutely beautiful in the light. Horror never touched a piano in his life, but he was sure he could figure out which notes to press. Settling himself on the stool he brushed a hand on the white keys. Pulling out the piece of paper he set it on the music stand. "F, D#, G#, C#, C, E, F2" those were the notes he had to play. He hoped that it wouldn't lead to a dead end. He knew where the C key was so F would be... "This?" He pressed the 4th note nothing happened. Maybe he would have to play all the notes to get the results. That made things a bit harder. "Where would D# be?" He knew where the key D was it was the matter of pressing the right black key. "Maybe this...?" He pressed the black key to the right of C. He knew G was next to the F key, so G# would be this black key right? C# and C would be easy. After the D key is the E key if he remembered correctly. He pressed the key. Now for the last and final key. F2. He honestly didn't know which key to press so he took a lucky guess. Did he guess right? Horror's question was soon answered with a low rumbling sound. He turned around and saw the "wall" behind his moving. "A secret passage?" Still skeptical of the newly formed passage, he hesitated to enter at first. "Do it for Lust, Horror..." With this in mind, he stepped into the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to comment.  
> Maybe I should draw some drawings for this fanfic... what do you think?


	17. A Secret and a Puzzling Journey Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puzzles and a (not so) endless staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update ^v^)" I got a bit lazy... cause no school and all. I slacked off writing and ended up playing games 0v0)" hehehe...  
> I don't know how to feel about this chapter since I wrote it on different days. So... still I hope you enjoy and like it!

Horror saw a weird-looking machine contraption. What type of machine was this? It looked... strange to say the least. It was nothing that he had seen before. The place smelled like chemicals. He wrinkled his "nose" at the unpleasant smell. The smell wasn't that strong, which relieved Horror. He could deal with the smell. The room was filled with books and scrolls. Some in languages that he could understand. A book on the table caught Horror's eye. Picking up the unmarked book he flipped through the pages. It was a list of patients? Now that caught his attention. Why would this place have a list of patients? Perhaps experiments? He wouldn't be a bit surprised if it was true. He began to read the names on the list.

" Ink Comyet... Experiment: Soulless state..." Soullessness? 

"Death... Experiment: Death touch." 

"Nightmare... Experiment: Dark apples..." That was Dream's brother!

"Lust... Experiment: Chemical abortion..." Horror immediately paled at those words. I couldn't be... then whose baby was his beloved husband...? No... it couldn't be. That damn bastard ** impregnated ** Lust  ** after ** aborting their child?! Horror was seething with rage as the realization came upon him. He was going to fucking kill that bastard! Not only did they kidnap his Pumpkin. They went and got him pregnant?! Horror's claws tore into the book. How dare they... "How dare they!" He growled darkly. He slammed the book into the wall in a fit of rage. Never had he ever in his life want to kill someone more than he did today. He  ** wanted ** to make them pay for all their dirty crimes. He needed to find Lust and Dream. They needed to get out of here. The news would definitely break his Pumpkins heart. Turning around to leave Horror found a monster blocking the exit. He didn't even hear them come in! Before Horror could react, strings wrapped themselves around his body. He tried struggling, but it was no use. The strings started tightening themselves around his neck. As his vision started to blur from the lack of air, Horror could only see the outline of a monster. Who were they? He felt a hand cup his cheek. Faintly Horror was able to make out the words they were saying. 

"You've gotten so far, Horror. I'm impressed, to say the least." And their smile was the last thing Horror saw before the lights went out. 

.

.

.

Cold... it was cold. Horror groaned as he lifted himself off of the cold floor. He immediately knew where he was when he opened his eyes. He was back. He was in the alternate dimension again. Lusst'ghaa. Horror touched his neck, still feeling the ghostly strings that had been looped around. "I'm alive..." the stranger didn't kill him. He knew during that encounter, the strange monster could have killed him. "Yet he didn't." Horror whispered to himself. Why didn't they kill him? He didn't get it. Horror frowned at the fact. He could pounder on that later. First things first. He had to find a way out. 

.

.

.

Horror looked at the mask in his hands, a bit skeptical of it. Would it have the same effects that Dream's mask had? He wasn't sure. If it didn't... then he had no way to get out of this damn place. Lifting the mask up to his face Horror placed it on. The room was now tinted with a bit of red. He let out a grin at this. It works. Just as Horror was about to proceed Dream's words came back to him.

_ " Horror... there's a certain amount of time that you can wear this mask... you see... if you wear me for too long..." Dream hesitated for a second before continuing, "You will... go _ **_ insane. _ ** _.. you'll start to see things... so it's best if you wear me for a  _ **_ short _ ** _ amount of time." _

That's right... if he wore the mask too long... he would go insane. But did it have the same effect for all masks like these? Horror slipped the mask off. "I don't really want to find out if it does." He didn't need to go more insane than he already was thank you. Sighing he started down the hallway like room. Dark vines were curled around on the walls, varying in different sizes. Horror came to a dead-end and frowned. There was only this path in the entire place. Guess he would have to use the mask sooner than he expected. Placing the mask on, Horror saw a new path in front of him. And to his astonishment, he was now allowed to walk through the previously dead-end. "I don't think I'll ever get over this odd magic..." It was like no magic he had ever come across in his life. Allowing the user to go through new paths that previously weren't there seemed pretty useful. Though he wondered how he looked from a perspective that wasn't wearing a mask. Would it look like he was going through walls? He had to stifle a laugh that was rising through him. He could already imagine the looks on their faces. Suddenly his soul ached.

_ Hungry... _

Wha-what? What's happening? Horror's vision started to cloud. Spots of red filling his surroundings. 

_ They've been  _ **_ starving... _ ** __

No that was a long time ago. He was fine now. He was fine he was fine he was fine! His breathing became ragged as he stumbled. 

**_ There was no hope... they've been down here for so long... _ **

Clutching his skull, Horror's thoughts rang through his head. 

He had to get the mask off! Horror practically ripped the mask off his face. The voices stopped. It was now silent. His eyes wandered down to the mask lying in his hands. "I... I have to be more careful..." He almost went insane. He promised himself that he was not going to find out... but look at what he goes and does to himself. "The irony." Horror brushed himself off, the soul still pounding in his chest. The room was small... probably of the hug vines emerging in the middle of the room. The only way to get across was to go around the vines. Which wasn't really a problem for Horror. As he neared the next room Horror paused in his tracks. Someone... or something was making growls from outside the room. Was it another Enthralled? What should he do? It didn't appear to want to leave at any time. Maybe lure it? But with what? Horror thought of ideas to lure it away from the exit. "Maybe..." turning to look at the emerging vines in the room he frowned slightly, "It's risky but... I'll be able to lure in away." The problem was with the idea was  ** he ** was going to have to be the bait. But what if he came across a dead end? Then he was in some deep trouble. He only had hope by his side now. Readying himself Horror bolted passed the enemy, who let out a howl of rage. He heard them taking off after him. Good, he managed to lure it. Horror noticed the wall in front of him open, motivating the skeleton to run faster. Once inside the room, he turned around to see the enemy lingering outside the room. "Guess they don't want to come in." But why though? He knew they could come into the room, but they choose to remain outside. It was strange, but he wasn't going to complain. Looking around the room Horror nearly had a heart attack when he saw faces staring right back at him. "Oh, It's just a sculpture..." Horror wandered around the room until he reached a closed off passage. He had to rotate the discs to match the picture. "Kinda reminds me of the puzzle Dream had done..." Horror noted to himself. A sting of sadness struck his soul. He hoped Dream was alright. He really hopes he was. After a minute or two Horror heard a click, he silently celebrated as the door swung open. The door revealed a staircase going up. And there were a lot of stairs. He never wished more than ever to be able to use his teleportation abilities. There was no better way to do this... sighing Horror began to climb up the stairs. "This is... a long staircase..." considering how long he had been walking, you would have thought you would reach the end by now. Ignoring the tiredness in his legs, Horror pressed on. Soon Horror noticed a puzzle. As he examined it he discovered that it had three symbols on each circular side. Was he suppose to make a pattern with this? He switched it to a tree-like symbol and carried on. As he turned another platform he noticed the same type of puzzle on the side of the wall. "Another one...?" It was on a different symbol this time. He switched it to the star symbol. 

.

.

.

"What the fuck is wrong with this staircase?" He had been walking for about an hour now, and he's gone nowhere. In fact... this entire staircase seemed to return him back to where he started from. "At this rate. I'll never get out of here." Maybe he wasn't using the right patterns for the puzzles. But he didn't know how to solve it. Heck! He even tried wearing the mask to see if he missed something! "Maybe this I'll get lucky this time." Trying to think of all the patterns he had already done. Horror began to plan a new one. Quickly he swiped the puzzle to the human-like figure. The weird-looking tree seemed like a good one. And last but not least, the star. Hopefully.... pray to the stars that this was it. Horror continued up the stairs and to his delight was greeted to an exit. He did it! Letting out a victory huff Horror jumped into the portal.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! I love seeing people enjoy this little fanfic ^v^)  
> Though I am sad to say this fanfic will soon reach its end. So... enjoy the ride while it lasts!


	18. The Path to Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream chooses which path he will take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter or... was it intentional =)  
> Well let's go check on Dream. Haven't seen him in a while now.   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter ^v^)

The ticking of the clock caused Dream's stomach to twist around in knots as the seconds ticked by. To everybody else, it held no meaning to them. But for Dream, it was a countdown. Despite the many attempts to calm himself down, he found himself unable to. He took a peek of the outside world through the window and felt his soul tighten. The alien dimension was still in the sky, but to his horror, Dream could see that it had descended further down from the last time he saw it. "T-they really are planning to merge these two worlds together." Slowly he lowered himself on the wooden desk ignoring the throbbing pain in his pelvis as he did; as he tried to wrap his mind around everything. He had to stop this. He knew he had to. He was the only one who could stop this. If he didn't... Dream pushed back a pained memory that had started to resurface within him. 

"This world will end up like mine..." he couldn't let that happen again. His thoughts trailed off as he remembered his beloved friend. "Is he alright? Did he..." Dream couldn't finish the sentence, "Did he suffer the same fate as me?" Stars, he hoped not. He prayed that Horror found his husband. The thought left a bitter feeling inside Dream, who quickly pushed it away. He couldn't get jealous of Horror's husband. He had no right to do that. Lust seemed like a really kind monster when he first met him. Dream allowed a small smile to appear on his face. Maybe... maybe he would be able to meet Lust properly one day. A nasty thought appeared in Dream causing him to frown.

"What if... what if  _ Horror leaves me here _ ?" 

No, that's a foolish idea. Horror wouldn't leave him. Dream just shook his head. "That's a stupid idea..." But uncertainty still clung to the golden skeleton. What if Horror really does leave him here. Then he'd be stuck here forever. Unconsciously, Dream clutched his fists. Horror wouldn't do that. Horror wouldn't leave him. Not after everything they went through. "But..." A golden tear slipped from his eye sockets, "In the end... I'll be  _ the one that will leave. _ " He had no other choice. This... this was the path he would take to keep everyone safe... to keep Horror safe. 

Taking one last look outside  _ Dream left the room... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!   
> Feel free to comment and I'm pretty surprised on how many hits this thing has like yo.... what?  
> Thank you for all the kudos and support! I really appreciate it!   
> Feel free to comment. Go some theories maybe? I'll be happy to hear them 0w0)  
> Got a question? I'll answer them, but can't answer some cause spoilers!


	19. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror finally leaves the alternate dimension, and overhears a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some murder happens off screen but that's about it~!  
> This is the moment that all of you have been waiting for.  
> ... or is it?   
> =)

_ "When one star dies, the rest of them cry tears. There being will tear our existence to shreds floating throughout the nothingness." _

Horror found himself in a small room and judging by the surroundings; he was still in Lusst'ghaa. He was a little disappointed that the portal wasn't an exit to this cursed place, but he couldn't complain, could he. Horror examined the goblin-like statue in the middle of the room, but there was nothing special about it. There wasn't anything in the room beside the statue. Which meant he would have to use the mask. Equipping the mask on Horror was greeted with a new open passage. At the end of the passage was another portal. So that was why he felt extra magic in the air. He started navigating through the narrow tunnel until eventually, he reached the portal. "Hopefully this is the exit." 

.

.

.

Horror slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a room, and this time it was the real world. Thank the stars, he wasn't sure he would be able to stay in the other dimension for another minute. Staring at the mask in his hands he stored it away. It reminded him of Dream. Horror knew he still had to find Dream and get his out, but the news of what happened to his and Lust's child... Horror clutched his fists tightly. He could allow his weakness out yet. He could save his tears for when they got out. His pumpkin would be crushed by the news. He couldn't imagine how his husband would feel. Discovering that the child you were taking care of was not truly your original child, but yet the child of the man who kidnapped you. There was nothing stopping him and Lust from leaving now... now all he had to do was find Dream.

Checking to see that the coast was clear of cultist Horror stepped out of the room. "I'm gonna have to find a mask soon..." if he didn't the cultist would believe he was an intruder. Looking down at the robes Horror sighed, "From afar I look like one of them... so if I don't get too close to them I guess it's fine." But better safe than sorry. As Horror walked down the hall a painting caught his eye. It was a nude skeleton... he probably shouldn't be looking at such an inappropriate painting, but something was off about it. No one would notice if he... carefully he slipped the painting off the wall and looked at the back. Names... a bunch of names was written on the back. "Why would they write names on the back...?" Probably another weird cult thing. Placing the frame back on the wall Horror descended down the stairs, only to freeze when he heard voices at the bottom. Quietly as possible Horror went back up the stairs. He could wait until they leave. While Horror camped on the stairs, he couldn't help but overhear what was being said.

"Sci is convincing everyone not to enter the Lusst'ghaa," said a female cultist, "He keeps saying that all who ended in there, died."

"He is the only one that made it out alive." Horror rolled his eyes at the sentence. Guess Sci isn't the only one who made it out alive now.

"If he finds out that some of us are bailing... he will go mad. He'll kill us." a rough voice stated.

"I know. That's why I think we should get out of here."

"I think... I think Sci is right." The male cultist nodded in agreement.

"It's hard to admit that, but we've both suspected that _**Error**_ is a madman." They paused before continuing, "Too late for futile discussions. Left-wing is the best option." 

"Lead on then. The sooner we leave, the better." with those words said the duo left. Horror quickly went down the stairs and outside. "Finally." He was beginning to think that the would never leave. Horror saw he was in another garden with a few cultists in the middle. He doubts that they would pay any attention to him, especially with the "performance" that was going on. Horror looked away, "This place is so messed up..." The classical music that was being played drowned out his footsteps, so he didn't have to worry about that. He swiftly passed the cultists and opened the door to be greeted with another cultist. Before Horror could have a heart attack, he quickly discovered that this one was naked and dead. He couldn't help but be curious about how this person died. But that wasn't important at the moment cause this one had a mask. Removing the mask from them he smiled, "Thank you for dying." With those words said Horror went back outside. 

Horror stared in silence. He had no words for this. The previous cultists that had been outside are now all dead. How did this happen? He had been in this room not so long ago. How could someone slaughter all of these people without making a noise? He had to get Lust and Dream out and now. 

.

.

.

The monster watched as the injured skeleton ran down the hall to find his beloved husband and friend. They giggled to himself. It was too late for the golden one. After all, they made their choice already. He supposed that he could make a little arrangement for them to meet one last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter ^v^)  
> I'm sad to say this but this fanfic is coming to a close soon. Only a few chapters left.


	20. Greetings and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where there is no pain, there is no happiness. Let us deal with pain then. The more severe, the greater the solace behind the gates of Lusst'ghaa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abortion mentioned
> 
> I feel like a monster now. Poor _ _ _ _ _ I'm sad now ;w;)

Horror tried his best to navigate himself through the manor. But since he was relying on his memory, he knew he would be in trouble if his memory failed him. In his opinion, Horror would say he was doing a decent job so far. If you consider getting lost only five times. Soon Horror started recognizing some of the surroundings, which was a good sign. "If I remember correctly... there should be stairs at the next turn." And to his delight, there were stairs. They were the stairs that he previously went up earlier this night. "Then Lust's room would be-" Something was wrong. Someone was approaching him. Horror narrowed his eye sockets. The presence that radiated off of the unseen person was all over the place. The static got louder, and so did their magic. Something was off about them, but Horror didn't know what it was. All he knew was whoever this monster was. They were strong. And he didn't like that. As the unknown monster approaches him, Horror steeled himself for what he may see. And then a voice filled the room. 

"It'S sO nIcE tO mEeT yOu AgAiN." Horror winced at their voice. It sounded like a broken record player. Just who was this monster? Had he met this monster before? He was sure that he hadn't. But something about their voice felt familiar. "Who... who are you?" The static Horror had heard earlier now filled the area completely. The monster stayed silent for a few moments, before laughing. The pitch of the laugh was disoriented. Going high before going low. "Just what is this monster?" The monster stepped into view and smiled. 

"YoU DoN't ReMeMbEr Me?" The error signs floated around the skeletons black bones, "We MeT eArLiEr." The gears in Horror's head started to turn. They've met earlier today? The skeleton touched the blue tear marks on their face and locked eyes with Horror. "MaYbE tHiS. WiLl HeLp YoU rEmEmBeR." The red-eyed skeleton watched as the glitching skeleton pulled blue strings from their eye sockets. The blue strings. The static. Their voice. It all clicked. They were the monster he had run into when he was in the secret room. The skeletons smile widen as they noticed the realization in the other monster. "SeEmS lIkE yOu ReMeMbEr NoW," They paused before continuing, "I SuPpOsE i ShOuLd InTrOdUcE mYsElF..." Gesturing to themself they spoke in the glitched voice, "GrEeTiNgS. I aM  ** ERROR ** ."

He heard that name before. This Error monster was who the cultists from earlier mentioned. Error smiled at him again, this time stepping closer. "YoU dOn'T hAvE tO iNtRoDuCe YoUrSeLf. I aLrEaDy KnOw WhO yOu ArE." They play with their blue strings with their multi-colored fingers. Horror decided to speak up at last. "You... are you the owner of this mansion?" Error looked up at him and smiled innocently at Horror. A little too innocently. "YeS, I oWn ThIs PlAcE." Horror suppressed the rage that began to bubble underneath him. He had to stay calm. He couldn't lash out at this monster. Not yet. "I kNoW wHaT yOu ReAlLy WaNt To AsK. So I'lL gIvE yOu ThE aNsWeR." They let the words sink in before continuing, " I'm ThE oNe WhO kIdNaPpEd YoUr BeLoVeD hUsBaNd." Horror clutched his fists as the monster continued, "YoU kNoW... I tRiEd. I tRiEd To CaRvE oUt EvErYtHiNg AbOuT yOu OuT Of HiM. AnD yEt He StIlL tHiNkS tHaT yOu ArE tHe FaRtHeR." Strings started to fill the room. Horror knew he had to get out of here. Away from this crazed monster. Horror bolted down the hallway, the strings going after him as he did. Where could he go where could he go?! Soon an elevator came into view. It seems like the goddess of luck was favoring him a lot today. Wasting no time to enter the elevator Horror pushed the button and descended down, but not before catching one last glimpse of the blue strings. 

.

.

.

The golden skeleton stood in the center of the room in silence. There was nothing to say. He made his choice, and he would have to go through with it. He had been hoping that he could say goodbye to Horror, but he guesses it was better this way. " Still... I want to see him one last time." A golden tear fell from Dream's face. "I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me," Dream closed his eyes, "Farewell, Horror." 

.

.

.

Horror spun around only to be greeted with an empty elevator. He was sure that he heard Dream's voice just now. He sounded so sad... a tear fell from his eye socket. Horror wiped away the gathering tears. Why was _ he _ so sad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter ^v^)   
> Also Poor Dream. Never got to say a proper goodbye to Horror. And Yes Error is finally freaking introduced. All of you guys were right lol :p   
> Feel free to comment~!


	21. An Unsent Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror finds a letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Sorry for the short chapter ^v^)"  
> I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

"I... I think I'm safe for now." That had been a little too close. If he hadn't run when he did, he would have been caught. And he couldn't let that happen. Not now. Not when he was so close to ending everything. Horror turned his head to the side. Stars, he was so tired. He was going to lay in his bed for a week after this. Horror shifted his body to a more comfortable position and felt something. "What's this?" Picking up what looked to be a letter of some sort. The writing was written in neat cursive that Horror could read. 

" Dear 404,

Your brother Alpha came knocking on my doorsteps two nights ago. He appeared to be greatly distressed. I tried asking him what was wrong, but he would not answer me. Not wanting him to go out in the rainy weather, I let him inside. Seeing that my attempts to make him open up failed, I instead offered him to have a nice cup of tea. We chatted for hours, and Alpha's distress calmed down. I then attempted to try again, and my question was still not answered. Though I believe that your brother may have had a run-in with Infected. I am concerned for your brother and wish for you to check on him. 

Sincerely,

Geno."

Horror frowned slightly at the letter. Who was 404 and Alpha? He decided not to dwell on the matter. He had more important things to do. "Still. I wonder what the letter was doing on the floor?" Did this "Geno" person not send the letter? As odd as it was to him, he supposes that 404 could have possibly sent it back. Putting the letter away, Horror lifted himself off of the floor. He should get going now. He spent enough time resting. 

.

.

.

Horror gripped the blue string tightly in his hands. Why in the world did he follow it? It belonged to that Error guy from before. It didn't seem to hold any ill intentions at the moment. It was as if it was trying to lead him somewhere. "Probably to my death..." But then again, it could have tried to strangle him. Much easier than leading him somewhere. Like to a portal. He had enough of that dimension! "And yet I still entered the portal." Horror laughed humourlessly to himself. Stars, he couldn't understand himself sometimes. Horror looked up at the ginormous twin doors in front of him and frowned. He wondered why it led him here. Was something or maybe someone in the room? He didn't hear anything in the room. "Guess there's only one way to find out." Horror pushed the door opened which easily swung open with the force. He hadn't been prepared to see what was in the room. He hadn't been prepared to see  ** who ** was in the room.

"DREAM!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter ^v^)  
> And oh dear... what happened to Dream?


	22. Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farewell Horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.... maybe feels but yeah  
> I actually feel bad for the characters.

"Dream! Come on. Wake up!" Horror frantically shook Dream, trying to wake him up. What happened here? Why was Dream unconscious? What did they do to him? So many questions that he didn't receive an answer to. "Dream, please wake up!" Yet the golden skeleton remained silent. "Is there something wrong with his soul?" Horror knew that seeing someone's soul without their permission was a breach of privacy, but he didn't have any other choices. "Sorry about this..." Horror pulled the limp skeleton into an encounter, but nothing happened. That was odd. He tried again only to be met with failure. Dread slowly started to creep up on Horror as he tried to comprehend what was wrong.

"I don't understand... why can't..." You couldn't pull someone into an encounter when "That person is...  ** dead ** ..." Horror's eye lights went dark as the entire situation unfolded before him. No... it couldn't be. Dream is... "Dream's _ dead _ ...?" It can't be. It just can't! Tears slipped from his eye sockets as he stared at the skeleton in his arms. He placed his hand on his friend's cheek, which did not hold the same warmness it had earlier. Cold. It was cold. "D-Dream... you... you can't be dead." Horror gently shook Dream as the tears streamed down his face, "You can't be dead... you just can't be..." Horror brought him into a hug, "Please... don't leave me... I-I promised that I would get you out of this hell. A-and I can't do that if you don't wake up." It's his fault. If he had gone and tried to find Dream earlier, then maybe this wouldn't have happened,

"I'm so sorry Dream. I'm truly sorry." All was silent until a soft voice was heard.

_ "Horror..." _

.

.

.

_ "Don't cry. It's not your fault. I chose this path."  _ Horror looked up at the figure that stood before him. "D-Dream...?" They smiled at him with a warm look in their eyes.  _ "I don't have much time, but... I want you to know that this is not your fault." _ Dream knelt down and touched Horror's face. Wiping away the tears that were in his friend's eyes, Dream smiled.  _ "You have no idea how happy you made me, even if our time together was short. I was really happy, Horror." _ Dream paused before continuing,  _ "I want you to be happy and safe, okay?"  _ Dream gave Horror a small kiss on his forehead before pulling away. 

_ "I'm really glad that I met you." _ The golden guardian giggled, and Horror saw the familiar goofy smile plastered on Dream's face. Horror smiled sadly at Dream, "I-I'm glad... that... that I met you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. My friend is going to murder me for this.   
> 0w0)  
> Feel free to comment! They make my day!


	23. Pushing Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You deserve a better ending."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None except a tiny bit of blood  
> I wanted to continue writing this chapter, but I like how this chapter ends so... I'll just save it for the next chapter.  
> Hope you will enjoy reading this chapter ^v^) I'll upload again today so keep an eye out for it!

Horror wiped away his tears and looked down at the skeleton in his arms. "You deserve better than to lie on the cold floor." Carefully he lifted his friend from the floor. Adjusting his grip on Dream, Horror nodded to himself, "Let's go find somewhere more comfortable for you to lie on, okay?" In the corner of his eyes, Horror would have sworn he saw a small smile starting to form on Dream's face.   
.  
.  
.  
Horror's footsteps echoed throughout the dimension as he searched for an exit of some kind. Even when he wore himself out, he continued to push himself onward. He would not leave Dream behind in this dimension. Never. His companion deserved a better ending than this. And damn everything for he was going to give Dream that. Looking down at the golden skeleton, Horror gave him a small smile, "Don't worry, Dream. I'll find a way to get us out of here." Could Dream hear him? He didn't know. But he didn't care. Dream had helped him many times before, and Horror hoped that his words reached his friend. Even if he was not here. Horror turned his attention back to the path in front of him once again. This area's floor was a bit uneven, tendrils of different sizes laid on the floor, adding more difficulty. "I'm gonna have to watch my step," he said out loud, "Otherwise, I might fall." Considering that the skeleton had another passenger with him, he knew he had to be careful. If not, then Dream would fall with him, and he didn't want to injure Dream. "One step at a time..." Horror slowly navigated himself through the area. There had been a couple of close calls, but he managed to not drop his companion throughout the entire ordeal. Somehow. Looking up again, Horror found the uneven surface beginning to turn into a smooth path. He was definitely going to take it as a good sign. Suddenly, Horror felt himself falling forward as he went to take another step. Quickly as he could, Horror managed to move Dream away from the floor. Just in time before they crashed onto the platform.

"Ugh... D-Dream? Dream are you okay?" The panic feeling that had started to form was quickly swept away when he spotted his friend. Horror ignored the way his limbs screamed at him as he moved faster than he was used to. He had to make sure Dream was okay. His friend needed to be in one piece, not two. Checking the other skeleton for any other injuries, Horror let out a sighed of relief. "Thank the stars..." It seems his friend was alright. Now that was cleared up, Horror turned to look at what made him fall. Blue strings were wrapped around his ankle. And he knew what that meant. "How close is he?" Was his immediate question, "How did he catch up so fast?" He could worry about that later. He needed to get rid of those strings! Horror didn't have a sharp tool of any kind to sever the strings with. But that wasn't going to stop him. "If I can't cut them off, then I'll just rip them off myself." Firmly gripping the strands, Horror began to pull them apart. The strings dug into his palms until blood started to drip from them, but that didn't stop him. He's gone through worse. Looking down, Horror saw the severed blue strings in his bloody hands disappear into nothingness. "At least the strings are gone now." He winced at the cuts the strings made, "It doesn't look that bad..." It might leave a scar, but that would be about it. It seems like he would have to hurry now. If those strings are here than that Error guy in the dimension as well. Picking up Dream, Horror glanced back at the pathway, before continuing on his way. He had gotten lucky last time, but he wasn't sure if he would get lucky this time. "I gotta find that exit. And quick."   
.  
.  
.  
"It's another one of those doors." If the door could, Horror would have stated it to be smiling mockingly at him. He would have to solve this, wouldn't he? As much as he didn't want to, he had no choice. Horror would have to place Dream somewhere while he solved it. As much as he did not like that idea, Horror knew he couldn't exactly solve a puzzle while carrying someone. Horror gingerly perched Dream up against the wall, "I'll try to be quick." flashing a quick smile Horror turned his attention to the puzzle. To engrossed into solving it. Horror didn't notice the static getting louder and louder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoy reading this chapter! As mentioned at the top I'm going to upload the next chapter today.  
> So sad... we are going to reach the end soon. I am predicting that chapter 25 will be the end. What a nice number to finish on.  
> Feel free to comment! I like to see how people react to my stories. 0w0)
> 
> Oh and for those who are worried about Dream or what happened to Dream, I'll explain.   
> Sooooo.... you remember how the cultists were trying to merge the dimension Lusst'ghaa with this world? Well Dream took on the responsibility to make sure what happened to his home does not happen to this world. He sealed the gates of this dimension so that Lusst'ghaa could not enter. He became the lock (you know like lock and then we have the key thing) He left his vessel which is his body resulting his body to be in a coma. So he's not dead guys. Hope that answers your questions and soothes your souls.   
> If you have any more questions just ask. I won't feel bothered.


	24. A Nightmare Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It'S sUcH a PiTy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Character Death =)

Finally, a click sounded out from the door, and Horror smiled. He managed to solve it! Horror turned to look at the spot where he left Dream and paled. He's gone. Dream wasn't there anymore. Panic started to set in as Horror desperately looked around the area for any sign of his companion.  "Where is he,  _ where is he _ ?!" Horror's breathing became uneven. Stay calm. He had to stay calm. Despite his best efforts to calm himself down, Horror found himself starting to scratch the gaping hole in his skull. He couldn't calm down. He couldn't calm down! Stars, he messed up again, he knew he shouldn't have taken his eyes off Dream. This is his fault. It's all his fault. Everything was his fault. If only he had persuaded his husband to stay home that day, then he wouldn't have gotten kidnapped. If he had searched for Dream sooner, then he wouldn't have ended up in the state he was in. If only he hadn't been such a failure, then he would have been able to save them. A crazed smile stretched itself across Horror's face, as he started to laugh. Everything's pointless. Why did he even try? Why bother? Maybe he should give up. It seemed so tempting now. He should have killed himself. He should have died so many years ago. He was worthless. He was the scum of the Earth. He... 

.

.

.

_ The vibrant smile on Lust's face made him crack a smile. He couldn't help it. Whenever he smiled, Horror couldn't help but smile as well. It was contagious. It brightened his day, and he knew that Lust knew that. He didn't understand why that purple skeleton bothered to put up with him. He was just a burden to others. Horror frowned sadly. He didn't want to be a burden to Lust. The purple monster deserved so much better. "Lust?" He called out to the other. Lust spun around to face Horror. "Yes, Darling?" Horror remained silent for a few moments before asking his question.  _

_ "Am I... am I a burden to you?" Lust looked perplexed at the question. "Darling... why do ask me that?" Horror just shook his head, "Because I am a burden." the injured skeleton stated. Lust sat next to Horror, a frown on his face. "Horror. Listen to me. You are not a burden to me or anyone. I choose to stay with you because I love you." Horror looked up in at Lust, clearly shocked at his words. He... loves me? Lust got up from his spot and kneeled down in front of Horror. Wait... this is... Lust pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. A bright smile on his face, Lust asked the question.  _

_ "Will you marry me?" A tear slipped from Horror and he frowned at Lust.  _

_ "You idiot... I don't want to be proposed to." A heartbroken expression formed on Lust's face at those words.  _

_ "I wanted to be the one that proposed to you."  _

_ Laughter filled the air. _

.

.

.

"I...I..." Horror clutched his fists together.  _ "This is not your fault." _ Horror stood up with a newfound determination within him. "I can't give up." Giving up was no longer an option. He threw that away when he married Lust. Horror turned to look at the unlocked door before him. Having calmed down from his breakdown, he was able to sense magic radiating from behind the door. And the static he noticed could only mean one thing. He would not back down. Not when that damn bastard had Dream. Horror pushed the door open and stepped into the newly opened room. 

.

.

.

"I wAs WoNdErInG wHeN yOu WoUlD sHoW uP." Horror glared at the glitch, his hatred clearly showing. Error just chuckled in amusement. "I sUpPoSe ThAt YoU aRe HeRe FoR yOuR fRiEnD." Horror only nodded in response. So Error did have Dream. The dark skeleton moved a couple of his fingers and Horror heard someone approach him. Horror gasped at the figure. "D-Dream?" No... something wasn't right. Something was wrong. Horror frowned as he tried to figure out what was wrong. Dream's looked lifeless. His eye lights were gone. Leaving only the darkness to stare at him. Why were there strings on his golden companion? Wait...strings. Those strings were controlling him. Horror trembled in rage at the sight. How dare he. How dare that monster to control his friend like this. 

"I dOn'T fEeL lIkE fIgHtInG sO lEt'S sEe If YoU cAn FiGhT yOuR fRiEnD." with a few movements from his fingers, Dream shot an arrow at Horror. Not prepared for the sudden attack, Horror barely managed to dodge the arrow. "That... was close." A sudden sting on his cheek told him otherwise. "Crap..." It looks like it did hit him after all. Sensing Dream forming another arrow, he quickly moved away from his spot. The arrow flew by him and struck the wall. The damage that was caused to the wall caused the skeleton to pale. "That could have been me." Turning to look at his opponent, Horror watched as Dream started to approach him. What could he do? He couldn't hurt Dream! He needed to get those strings off of him. But he didn't have a weapon. Meaning he had a disadvantage. Sweat gathered on his skull as he tried to find a solution. He didn't know how to win this. This was a game. A game that Error wanted him to play. "I'm sorry about this, Dream." 

.

.

.

Horror stared at his friend who laid inanimated on the floor near him. Blood oozed from Horror's shoulder forming a large puddle underneath him. He barely registered the sound of footsteps approaching him. He couldn't see who it was, but he knew who it was. "I gUeSs ThIs Is HoW oUr LiTtLe GaMe EnDs." Error knelt down next to Horror. A wide smile was worn on the Error's face. "SuCh A pItY..." Horror smiled at the glitch, who raised an eyebrow. "WhY aRe YoU sMiLiNg? YoU lOsT." Horror just shook his head in response. "It's such a pity you know." 

*CRACK*

Error looked down to find a dagger lodged in his throat. "That you lost." Error glitches were all over the place, but glitch only laughed at this. Blood dripped from Error's mouth and onto the dagger. "ThIs... WaS... uNeXpEcTeD..." Horror yanked the dagger out of his opponent's throat and watched as poured out from the wound. 

"YoU... tHinK...ThAt...It'S... oVeR..." The Error laughed blood spilling onto the floor as he did, "BuT... tHis... Is OnLy... ThE bEgInNiNg... ** IT WILL LIVE ON ** ." Error fell onto the floor and silence washed over the room. 

"Burn in hell you bastard." Horror spat out. It was over now. This entire nightmare was now coming to a close. Now all he had to do was find Lust and get the hell out of this place. Limping over to his fallen companion, Horror smiled warmly at him. "We did it Dream. We can finally end this nightmare." Ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder, Horror lifted Dream up and looked towards the portal. They would finally be able to go home now. Closing his eyes Horror walked into the portal.

.

.

.

"Lust? Are here?" Horror called out through the hall. He had overheard some of the cultists talking about Error locking someone in the dungeon, and since he had already gone to Lust's room and found it-empty, Horror was hoping that maybe his husband was down here. Receiving no answer Horror decided to try again. This time louder. 

.

.

.

No one answered- "Horror...?" Hearing his name Horror immediately perked up at the sound of his husband's voice. "Lust! Where are you?" Horror started walking in the direction he heard Lust's voice come from. Finally, he found the cell his husband was in. Lust seemed uninjured from what he could see. "Horror!" Lust stood up from the bed and stared at his husband. He was so happy to see him, but where was their baby? He remained where he stood as Horror opened the cell door. Lust found himself being embraced by his husband, and he returned the hug. "It's over Pumpkin. We can go home now." Lust pulled away from Horror, "You mean...?" Horror nodded. Tears filled his eyes sockets. It was over now. He could go back home. As relieved as he was, Lust couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. He barely heard his husband's question of concern and comfort. He... did he deserve to go home? He was filthy. A disgusting person. Lust wanted to throw up. He didn't deserve Horror. "H-Horror... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Lust sobbed into Horror's chest. Warm arms held him close as he did. 

"I-I... I  ** loved ** it Horror. I  ** craved  ** it!" Horror hugged him tighter, "I  ** wanted ** it! I willingly... I-I let him use me." Horror shook his head. "Lust... he threatened you. Pumpkin, he manipulated you..." Teary eyes looked up at him. "I love you Lust. And nothing will ever change that." Horror smiled at his husband, "I went through another dimension just to tell you that. Let's get out of here now." Horror reached a hand towards Lust. Waiting for him to take it. "I-I..." Lust pulled away from Horror and stared hatefully at the candle on the floor. "Lust what are you doing?" Lust shook his head. "Candles... Those fucking candles are everywhere." Lust clutched his fists together, "It's time to give it a truly romantic setting. One this place deserves." Lust kicked the candle over and watched as the fire slowly started to set the room ablaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left guys. One more chapter =)


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is only the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> This is it guys. This is the last chapter.

It's been about two years since ** that ** day. Horror stared at the stars and let out a sigh. "Even though it's been two years. I still remember everything that happened there. Almost like it was yesterday." Horror looked at his hands and frowned slightly. The scar that he had gotten while he there constantly reminded him of the terrors he experienced. "But..." he made it. And that was all he needed to know. Though things hadn't remained the same since then. Lust has been acting strange lately. Probably cause the day when he got kidnapped was inching closer and closer. Horror couldn't blame his husband. But nevertheless, Lust's behavior was the original personality he used to have. Lust was more clingy now. He didn't seem to want him out of his sights. Maybe it was because of the abuse he went through in that mansion, but he couldn't be sure. 

In fact... now that Horror was thinking about it more. Lust's personality seemed to be reverting back to when sex was all his husband cared about. But that had been years ago. Back when Horror hasn't even met the love of his life yet. Lust mentioned it a couple of times in the past but never seemed to want to get too into  ** that  ** conversation. Whatever it was... he hoped that Lust would eventually get better. Soon his thoughts lingered to Dream. Dream was still in a coma-like state, to say the least. Horror prayed to the stars that his friend would wake up soon. But deep in his head. Horror had a feeling that Dream would never wake up again. Horror checked the time on his phone and cursed. Had he really been out so late? He better get home soon. Lust was probably worried about him.

.

.

.

Horror fished the spare key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. "Lust? I'm home." Horror frowned when he didn't receive an answer. "Did he already go to bed?" That was quite odd. Usually, Lust would greet him when he came home. Had it been a rough day at work then? Closing the front door, Horror started heading for the stairs when something caught his eye. The study room's door was slightly open. "Lust, are you in there?" He opened the door to find no one. All he found was a small candle illuminating the room. Horror raised an eyebrow at this. "What is a candle doing in here?" That was odd. Lust despised candles after the incident. Horror blew the candle out, before leaving the room. He didn't want anything to catch on fire now. Turning towards the stairs, Horror froze. On each step was a small candle. He knew that was  ** definitely ** not there last time he checked. But why were there candles? Was there going to be another power shortage? 

*click*

The lights all immediately went out. In the room. The only source of light now was the candles. Horror sighed as he walked into the guest room. "I'm starting to get used to these power cuts..." Horror looked around in the guest room. Lust wasn't in here. But there was a note next to a candle. Horror knew instantly who wrote this from the cursive handwriting. 

"Dear Horror,

I hope that, like me, you are looking forward to our date. Don't worry. I will take care of ** everything. ** Just follow the candles, sweetie. We have a romantic evening ahead!

With love, 

-Lust"

Horror set the invitation down and frowned. He was getting a bit worried now. This felt very familiar. "Is... is he joking?" Leaving the guest room, Horror followed the trail of candles to the master bedroom. Horror saw the door was opened by a crack, and he hesitated. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. This entire situation was wrong. It felt familiar. Reaching for the doorknob, Horror slowly opened the door. No... oh stars... this is... he could never forget those familiar tendrils that descended from the ceiling. The magic in the room suffocated him. Horror noticed Lust standing in the middle of the room, his back facing him. Horror called out to his husband. "L-Lust...?" His husband turned around a painful smile on his face, while his heart-shaped eye lights searched Horror. 

"Error was right, Horror." A tear rolled down Lust's cheek as he walked towards Horror.

.

.

.

"This  ** is  ** only the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support and comments during this journey! It means the world to me! (I feel like crying now) Seeing you guys liking this fanfic of mine makes my day. I still have a ton of stories and ideas. My friend told me that this story has taken her on a emotional ride, and I did that to me too. (even though I'm the one writing it) To tell the truth... I was just gonna wing this story. I had no idea what I was doing, but it worked out. (somehow) After writing the first chapter I grew attached... and well... I wanted to expand the story. Explore and try out new things. Thank you again everyone for reading and supporting me ^v^) If you have any questions(or theories maybe) feel free to tell them to me. If you need something to be explained/cleared out for you. I am happy to help.   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> This isn't the end of this story yet. Some questions still have not been answered, and I think some of you guys are dying to know a few things. Like who is 404. Who's Alpha? What does Geno have to do in this story? And what about Nightmare, Killer, and Dream? What about Horror and Lust? Are their stories truly finished? Oh, you guys are in for a ride =)


	26. Announcement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read and you'll understand 0w0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why you still reading this? I said it was down below. 0^0)

I have released a sequel/prequel today! Your questions might be answered in this =)

And you're going to meet a few more characters. ^v^)b

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Comments and Advice are welcome UwU)


End file.
